New Recruits
by Silver Wolf1
Summary: What happens when the team is asked to take care of an injured green lantern and his sis ter who has Raven's powers? R


Ok. To start with, the characters and places in this fanfic aren't mine. They belong to DC Comics. I'm using them in this fanfic because I liked the Teen Titans cartoon. Secondly this is the first story I've written without my friend, Nightmare. Anyway, I hope you like the story. Email any and all comments (even burns) to **Silver_Wolf1_99 **

Now on with the story.

New Recruits

By Silver Wolf

Prologue

Galactic Fight...

'_I should have stayed in bed,' _Wolf thought as he sped through the Lantern wormhole network. A strange anomaly, once was thought to be a black hole, had opened near a planet in a neighboring galaxy and all green lanterns were being called in. A dimensional rift in space was steadily growing as lanterns from all sectors arrived. By the time he arrived, the scene looked like something straight out of a horror movie.

A large red figure was stepping threw a dimensional rift as the lanterns were trying to stop a seeming endless assault from countless demons. "Oh no," Wolf said as he saw the figure, "This is not good." "Pitiful weaklings," the figure said in a deafening voice, "How dare you try and stop me? I am the demon lord, Trigon." In one single motion, Trigon relished an energy blast from his eyes destroying a third of the lanterns.

"Fall back!" Hal Jordan yelled. "That's right! Run in fear you cowards!" Trigon roared with delight. "Lanterns don't run," Wolf said. Before anyone could stop him, he flew full speed at Trigon. "WOLF! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kilowag yelled as he slammed a demon into an asteroid. _'Not letting him anywhere near her,'_ Wolf thought. "In brightest day," he started to say, "in blackest night. No evil shall escape my sight."

He wove his way past on coming demons as he focused on increasing his speed. "Destroy all Lanterns!" Trigon bellowed. "Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power...," Wolf said as he flew into Trigon's mouth. "WOLF!" Hal yelled stunned. A smile spread across Trigon's face as he said, "How utterly futil-" "GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!" Beams of emerald light began erupting from Trigon's chest before he exploded in a green colored supernova.

Hal and Kilowag were barely able to get a barrier up to stop the blast wave. Once the supernova subsided, the lanterns received a surprising shock. The rift were Trigon emerged was now closed and the remaining demons had been destroyed. The ominous figure of the demon king was now occupied by a single green glowing figure. "He made it!" Kilowag yelled.

Wolf slowly floated forward as the other lanterns cheered. "You ok?" Hal asked. "Don't ever do that," Wolf replied, "You wouldn't believe how much that hurts." "Nice job, pup," Kilowag said slapping Wolf on the back. Pain shot threw Wolf's body as his ring power flickered. "And now even my back that hurts," Wolf said before flying home.

He used the lanterns worm holes to get home in less than an hour. He was a few feet from the roof of an apartment building when his ring rang out of power. _'Aw Crap,'_ he thought slamming hard into the roof. "That hurt," he moaned after a few seconds. He slowly got to his feet and noticed his left arm seemed to be limp. _'Dislocated shoulder? Check,'_ he thought.

"Besides being extremely stupid, you do realize that you're grounded?" Hal said as he landed beside Wolf. "So sue me," Wolf said walking over to the roof entrance and slamming his shoulder into the doorframe. He dropped to one knee in pain from popping his shoulder back in place. "You sure you're ok?" Hal asked. "I'm fine," Wolf replied getting up. A light snow started to fall as they entered the building. They walked quietly towards Hal's as Wolf tried to stay awake.

"Five ribs cracked, one shoulder dislocated, and a banged up knee," he said as he stopped to catch his breath, "Not bad for the new kid, huh?" He made it to the end of the hall before he collapsed. _'I got farther then I thought I would,'_ he thought before he blacked out. A green energy wrapped around his body and lifted him off the floor while, unbeknownst to anyone in the hall, his power ring dissolved to dust.

Chapter One

Azerath...

It was a starlit May night in Jump City. The normal hustle and bustle of the streets could be heard from atop the tallest skyscraper. But it wasn't the normal noise that was usually accompanied the city. Laughter replaced the sound of cars as the annual street fair began. This was a rare occurrence for the people that lived there.

It was also nights like this that Raven loved. _'This feels good,'_ she thought as she felt a cool breeze across her face. She started to sit down on the roof when something caught her eye. A green dot was heading towards the tower at a high speed. She pulled her communicator out and said, "Uh, guys? We have a slight situation on the roof."

"What do you mean 'slight,' Raven?" Beast Boy came back. "It looks like a Green Lantern is heading here," she replied after a few seconds. "Which lantern is it?" Robin interjected. "I'm not sure, but it looks like he's got company," she said. The lantern landed on the tower and said, "Hi, I'm Hal Jordan. Sorry for showing up unannounced like this, but I need to speak to both Robin and Raven."

"Robin I can understand, but why me?" she asked. "Well, that kind of deals with my entourage," Hal said as the other Titans arrived. "Hal, what are you doing here?" Robin asked walked up. "I was just about to explain that to your friend here," Hal said as a green stretcher landed on the roof with a young man about 21 years of age strapped to it, "I need you guys to look after an injured lantern and his little sister for me." Cyborg ran a quick scan on the young man then said, "Looks like he's got five busted ribs and a few other injuries."

"Not really surprised considering what he did," Hal said as a young girl with dark red hair slowly peeked out from behind him. "Is he going to be ok?" the girl asked quietly. "He'll be fine, Mickie. He just needs some rest," Hal said trying to reassure her. "I take it that's his little sister," Raven asked. Hal nodded saying, "Yeah. This is Mickie and the guy on the stretcher is her older brother, Kris. They literally are the only family each other have left."

"No offense Hal, but wouldn't an orphanage be better for these two?" Robin asked. "Actually Robin, it would be the worst place to put them," Hal said as Mickie ducked behind him, "I'll explain why, but Kris really needs to get to an infirmary." "BB and I can handle this," Cyborg said as him and Beast Boy took Kris inside. "Can I go with them, Uncle Hal?" Mickie asked. Hal knelt down next to her and said, "Not right now, Mickie. But I think Raven might know where some cookies are if you ask her nicely."

"Can I have a cookie please?" Mickie asked looking at Raven. _'Why am I always the babysitter?'_ Raven thought. "Follow me," she said heading towards the door. Mickie glanced at Hal for a second then ran after the Titan.

Chapter Two

Truth...

Robin waited till the door closed before asking, "Sense when do you have kids, Hal?" "Sense I agreed to be they're godfather," Hal said as he looked at the young leader, "I promised an old friend before he died that I would look out for his kids if anything happened to him or his wife. Unfortunately, their mom was taken into protective custody two days after Mickie was born and their father lost his fight with cancer six months ago.

"But the reason I brought them here is Mickie. She's starting to show signs of having superpowers like Raven's." "And you thought Raven might be able to help her get them under control," Robin said. "Exactly," Hal replied, "And right now; Mickie is so afraid that she's going to lose him, I figured it would be safer to have them somewhere she can check on him when she wants to."

"But why bring them here?" Starfire asked still a little puzzled. "I have to go out of town for a few months to test some new planes my job is building. I should be back in time for December," Hal said. "Don't worry, we'll keep track of them until then," Robin said, "Is there anything we need to know about them other them what you've told us?" "Just two last things. First, Mickie needs to stay calm. Do not scare her or make her mad," Hal replied calmly, "Think of Mickie as Raven at age six without the control she has now."

Starfire went a little pale as she asked, "And what is number two?" Hal started to rise in the air saying, "When in doubt, ask her brother when he comes to." The two watched him fly away as Robin asked, "You think there's something he didn't tell us?" "What makes you say that, boyfriend Robin?" Star replied looking at him. "Cause Batman still owes him five hundred bucks from the last time they played poker," he said as they went back inside.

"And you think he's withholding information about something to get even with your mentor?" she asked as they walked towards the common room. "I wouldn't put it past him," he said as they saw Raven leave the room, "So how's Mickie doing?" Raven shook her head saying, "Outside of being a trip and a half, we have a problem." Robin gave Star an 'I-told-you-so' look before asking, "And what might that be?"

"Apparently, she's afraid of your mask," Raven replied with a sigh, "Seems your boss met them shortly after their dad died." Robin reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose saying, "Now I remember them. He was at work and she was home sick with a babysitter when CPS showed up to take them to Hal's. Mickie panicked and kind of blew the house apart."

"By the time he got home, the house was in ruins and she kept blasting Batman whenever he tried to get near her. I never did find out what caused her to stop." "My brother threatened to reveal your boss's identities to the reporters that were there," Mickie said peeking out from behind Raven's cloak, "Sorry, I got lonely."

"It's ok, Mickie. Don't worry," Raven said reassuring her. "So, now what do we do?" Robin asked. "You could go on vacation;" Mickie said quietly, "Uncle Hal said if you're anything like Batman, it would take about six months to get the lead pipe out of your butt." "Well he's right," Raven said with a slight smile. "Ha-Ha. Very funny, Raven," Robin said. "What? Did Raven make a joke?" Cyborg asked walking up.

"More like Mickie telling Robin he needs a vacation," Raven said. "That or laid," Mickie said before ducking behind Raven. "That's a lost cause there, Mickie," Cyborg said as Robin turned bright red, "You know, the more that I think about it, I'm starting to wonder if he isn't gay." "I am not gay," Robin said defensively. "Um, Cyborg, what do you mean Robin's gay?" Star asked.

"He wants to do to Beast Boy what a man and a woman do when they're married and alone," Mickie said peeking out from behind Raven, "and he could've fooled me with that outfit." "Alright, that's it. What is it going to take to prove I'm not gay?" Robin asked getting upset. "Get married and have the girl pregnant before Hal gets back," Raven muttered out load. "If that's what it takes. Let's go, Star," Robin said before walking towards his room to get packed.

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something here?" Star asked before walking off.

Chapter Three

Metrion...

The smell of fresh waffles slowly brought Raven out of her dreams filled state. _'Do I have to get up?'_ she thought. She slowly opened her eyes to find a pair of bluish-silver eyes looking at her. "Morning Raven," Mickie said quietly. "Mickie? What are you doing in my room?" Raven asked.

"I just came to tell you breakfast is ready," Mickie replied with a shrug. "Well, thank you for coming to tell me," Raven said as she sat up. "You're welcome," Mickie said smiling, "I'll see you in the kitchen." Raven slowly smiled as she watched the girl leave. _'Strange,'_ she thought as she started getting dressed, _'Why do I feel calm when she's near?'_ She was going to have to do some research on this later, but it could wait until after breakfast.

She made her way to the common room and was greeted by a strange site. To see Cyborg cooking or hearing him and Beast Boy going off about whether Tofu was better than meat was considered normal. What was strange was to see a member of the Titans East sitting at the table watching a guy Raven really hadn't been introduced to the night before playing chess with Mickie. _'I don't think I want to know,'_ she thought as she went to the stove. She started to make herself some tea when she heard Cyborg say, "Robin made some calls and was able to convince Bumblebee to fill in for him and Star."

"Wasn't that nice of him," Raven said putting the kettle on the stove, "So who's winning?" "Neither really," Kris said as he moved a white pawn, "It's a training exercise to help Mickie get used to using her powers." "It's actually been kind of fun to watch," Bumblebee said. "Shut up, poodle," Mickie said as one of her black knights started to glow white before moving to take a bishop. The taken bishop moved off the board as Kris said, "Nice move."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Bumblebee asked. "Because a poodle on last year's dog show had hair like yours," Kris said looking at the game board. Cyborg tried to stifle a laugh as Bumblebee said, "Don't you dare laugh about that, Sparky. That's not even funny." "Depends on who you're talking to," Kris said taking his sisters knight with a rook. "At least no one is going off about the wonders of tofu," Mickie said as her queen glowered white and moved to take Kris's king, "Check mate."

He knocked his king over as he asked, "Alright, so what do you want for breakfast?" "Would blueberry pancakes be ok?" she said after a few seconds of thought. "I think I might be able to handle that," he said as he went to get up. "Don't even think about getting out of that chair, Kris. I can cook anything you guys want just so long as it's not that Tofu crap," Cyborg said as Beast Boy entered the room. "Hey! What's wrong with tofu?" Beast Boy asked.

'_And the normalcy returns,' _Raven thought shaking her head. She turned back towards the stove and stopped. "How?" she whispered as she watched her mug leave its cabinet and placed on the counter. A single teabag was placed inside it followed by the water from the kettle. The kettle was placed in the sink as the teabag bobbed in the mug for a few seconds before being thrown into a trash can. A soft white glow enveloped the mug as it lifted off the counter and floated over to the Goth titan.

Raven cautiously took the mug as a single drop of honey was added for sweetness. She blinked a few seconds before taking a drink. "Did you do that, Mickie?" Bumblebee asked. Mickie slowly nodded as Raven sat down across from her. "It's perfect, Mickie," Raven said smiling, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Mickie said quietly, "Are the pancakes done yet?" "Just finished," Cyborg said putting a plate in front of her. "Thank you,"' Mickie said before she started eating.

Chapter 4

Abilities…

Once they finished breakfast, Mickie went into the main area of the common room and watched TV allowing the others to talk. "So, how old is she?" Bumblebee asked breaking the silence. "She's six going on ten," Kris replied leaning back in his seat, "And just so you know, the school system in Central City was going to have her skip first grade when she started school." "Is she some sort of child prodigy?" Beast Boy asked looking over at her. "No, I used to read my homework to her when I went to put her down for a nap or bed," Kris said.

"Hal said her powers are like mine," Raven said looking at Kris, "Just how alike are they?" "Well, without knowing what all you can do and as of right now," Kris said with a sigh, "She can heal minor injuries, move small objects, fly, focus light into an energy blast, and can actually teleport short distances." "The only thing she needs now is empathy and they could pass as twins," Beast Boy said. Raven looked at the green teen and asked, "You really want another of me in this tower?"

"Let's leave that topic before someone goes flying out a window," Bumblebee said quickly, "According to Robin, Hal said we need to keep Mickie calm and 'When in doubt, ask you.' What did he mean be that?" "Well, the keeping her calm is referring to her emotions," Kris leaned forward in his chair a little saying, "Which is part of the reason Hal brought us here." "Her powers are tied to her emotions like mine, aren't they?" Raven asked. "More like fuel for her powers," Kris started to explain, "Think of it like a green lantern; the stronger the will, the more powerful the construct. Mickie's problem is like that of any six year old kid."

"Sudden mood swings due to changes in the environment around her," Cyborg said, "That's probably why Hal brought her here. So Raven could teach her how to stay calm." "Exactly, plus our dad's will is to be read within the next few months here in Jump City and I have to be here for it," Kris said in agreement. "Speaking of which, what did your dad do for a living?" Bumblebee asked. "Besides being a piss-poor dad who constantly hired nannies to try and raise me and Mickie, he was a genetic scientist that died from both lung and testicular cancer," Kris said emotionlessly. The room fell silent again except for the TV until a small explosion was heard by the windows.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked as everyone went to check. Mickie pointed at the Gamestation before saying, "Sorry. I sneezed." "It's ok, sis," Kris said as he tried not to laugh. "Well, maybe now they'll read a book," Raven said looking at the shocked face of both Cyborg and Beast Boy as they looked at their prized toy now a smoldering pile of scrap.

Chapter 5

Zinthos...

After cleaning up the mess in the common room, they quickly decided on a training schedule for Mickie. Each day would be for something different; Bumblebee got Monday's to help Mickie with flying, Wednesday's went to Cyborg for strength training and target practice, and Beast Boy got Friday's for what was supposed to be combat. But after finding out Mickie had a black belt in two different forms of martial arts, it was handed over to her older brother for mental exercises. Raven, much to her dismay, was given both Tuesday and Thursday to help Mickie gain a better control on her emotions.

'_I guess working with her for two days is better than letter her be with be with Beast Boy,'_ she thought as her and Mickie entered her room, _'He'd probably teach her how to be annoying.'_ Once the door was closed, Raven turned to face Mickie and asked, "I have a feeling that no one has really asked you this, but what all do you know?" Mickie swallowed before saying, "Besides the obvious stuff? Black belts in drunken Kung-Fu and Shaolin Martial Arts, two different Shakespeare plays, how to play electric and acoustic guitars, and how to shuffle cards to the point of getting a royal flush every time when playing poker, Miss Raven." Raven stood there shocked for a second then said, "Other than impressive, it's Raven. No miss."

"S-sorry, Raven. I didn't mean any disrespect," Mickie said biting her lip. "Don't worry about it. Do you know how to meditate?" Raven asked sitting on the floor in the lotus position. Mickie shook her head as she sat down saying, "Not really. Would you mind if I ask you something?" Raven looked at her for a few seconds then said, "You just did, but fell free to ask another." "Are boys allowed in your room without your permission?" Mickie asked.

Raven closed her eyes for a second then said, "No, but for some reason Beast Boy chooses to ignore that rule. Why?" Mickie looked up at the ceiling and said, "Because there is a green spider staring at us." Raven quickly incased the arachnid in a black bubble and sighed. "How many times have I told you to stay out of my room?" she asked as the changeling reverted back to his normal self. Beast Boy gave a weak chuckle then said, "N-now Raven, I-I was just, uh, c-checking on your progress. Yeah, that's it! Your progress."

"You believe him, Mickie?" Raven asked looking over at Mickie. Mickie eyes slowly started to glow white as she replied, "No. Now get out!" Before Raven could do no more than blink, the bubble burst as Beast Boy's underwear was pulled up and over his head in an atomic-wedgie before beginning thrown from the room. "MICKIE!" Raven yelled. Mickie eyes went back to normal as she let out a startled gasp. "I-I d-d-didn't," she stuttered as her hands covered her mouth. "Give Beast Boy an atomic-wedgie and throw him out? Oh yeah, you did," Raven said trying not to laugh.

She looked over at the girl and froze as she saw her start to cry. _'Just my luck,'_ Raven thought as she gently pulled Mickie in a hug. "Hey, are you ok?" she worried. "D-don't l-l-leave," Mickie said between sobs, "I-I'm sorry. I-It won't h-happen again." Raven slowly pulled the girl up onto her lap and held her. "It's ok Mickie, I'm not leaving," she said trying to reassure the girl. _'What is going on?' _she thought pulling out her communicator and calling Kris.

"Let me guess," Kris said answering the phone, "Mickie's crying her eyes out because her powers flared up." "And asking me not to leave, I take it this has happened before," Raven said a little surprised. "More times then I care to remember," Kris said with a sigh, "But that's not important right now. I need you to do something to calm her down that is probably going to cause you to hit me for it." "I may hit you anyway, but what do I have to do?" Raven asked. "Start by pulling her onto your lap if you haven't already and gently rock her like you're in a rocking chair," he said.

Raven started to slowly rock back and forth then asked, "Ok, now what?" There was silence for a few seconds before she heard him say, "Either sing her a lullaby or tell her a story." "You're joking?" Raven asked with a sudden monotone in her voice. "I wish I was, Raven, but it's the only thing that seems to work," he said before hanging up. _'Now I AM going to have to hurt him,'_ she thought putting her communicator away.

She held Mickie close as she quietly said, "I hope you don't mind me saying this, Mickie, but you remind me a lot of myself growing up." Mickie was quiet for a second then asked, "Really?" "Yeah, really," Raven said quietly, "My powers started to surface when I was about your age and it caused a lot of problems." "So, what happened?" Mickie asked as her sobs quieted. "Well, my mom sent me to a monastery," Raven said as she thought about her past, "It was there I learned how to control my emotions."

"Do you think that would help me?" Mickie asked looking up at the Goth Titan. Raven smiled gently at the girl and said, "Actually Mickie, Hal already did in a way. He brought you here so we could help you learn how to control your powers. So, this place is your monastery." "Cool," Mickie said smiling, "Because I like it here." "That's good. Now shall we try again?" Raven asked.

Mickie nodded and moved back to where she was sitting.

Chapter 6

School Problems...

Summer seemed to pass quickly as the days seemed to take on a strange normalcy. Mickie's was making great strides in controlling her abilities. Thanks largely to Raven; her sudden burst of power weren't happening as frequent and her teleportation range was increasing. But it wasn't just her that that was improving. Kris had started to get more range in movement as his injuries continued to heal. By early September, he was back to doing what Mickie called what he does best; park-core, booting heads, and taking names.

It was also then that everyone learned that Hal had enrolled Mickie in school and it was starting in a few days. Upon finding this out, the six went to a department store to do some major shopping. While Raven and Bee took Mickie to find clothes, the guys went to find school supplies. "Think the girls would get mad if we used our powers?" Kris asked. "Probably not, why do you ask?" Cyborg replied as Beast Boy walked up with a cart. "Because I need the practice," Kris said putting on his new power ring.

"Uh, dudes, isn't using our powers cheating?" Beast Boy asked. "Not really," Kris said as his ring flared. They stood there and watched as each item on the list flew off the shelves and landed in the cart. "Is that everything?" Kris asked after a few seconds. "Just about, but I'm not sure letting her go to school is a good idea," Cyborg said. "Yeah, can't we just home school her?" Beast Boy asked bored.

"One, grass stain, if Control Freak tries to knock over a bank, Mickie's lessons has to be put on hold until he's been dealt with," Kris said starting to get mad, "Two, Cyborg, she needs to make friends her age. Now, unless you two ladies want to go help Raven and Bee hunt for clothes, I suggest you drop the subject before I show you WHY the other lanterns call me 'The Big Bad Wolf.' GET IT?" "Easy Kris, you don't have to bit our heads off," Cyborg said as Beast Boy ducked behind him, "We're just worried about Mickie."

Kris sighed as he said, "We all are, Cy, believe me. But if she can't keep control of her power in a public setting, then everything we've done to help her is worth nothing. Besides, I asked her last night if she wants to do this and said yes." "Knowing her, she's looking at this like a training session," Beast Boy said grabbing a backpack. "She is and put it back, green bean. Cy already found her one," Kris said. Beast Boy did as told as Cyborg said, "Well, according to the list, the only things she still needs is a flash drive."

"Does it say what size it has to be?" Kris asked as they started walking towards the electronics. "Nope, it just says flash drive," Cy said checking the list, "Granted I could probably build her one better than anything on the market." "Then how about you go ahead build her one and lets go see is the girls are done playing dress up with my little sister," Kris said. They walked over to the clothes section to find Raven standing next to a partially filled cart.

"Looks like you guys have been having fun," Cyborg said. "Depends on who you're talking to," Raven said. "What happened and where's Mickie?" Kris asked with a sigh. "Mickie is refusing to come out of the dressing room because Bee wanted to put her in a dress," Raven said monotone, "Looks like you guys didn't take long." "It pays to be a Lantern some days," Kris said leaning on the cart.

"What all did you two get?" Beast Boy asked looking at Raven's cart. "Nothing yet actually, all this is just stuff Bee thought Mickie would look cute in," Raven said as Bee walked up to them. "Want some help?" Kris asked. "Either help me deal with that devil child, or I'll make your life a living nightmare," Bee demanded. He chuckled a little then said, "Hand her a pair of shorts she can wear under the dress and she'll wear it no problem."

"That's it?" she asked in disbelieve. "Mickie prefers clothes she can climb a tree in rather than stuff she'd look cute in," he said calmly. Bee glared at him for a few seconds before grabbing a pair of shorts and walking off.

Chapter 7

Demon Discovery...

Christmas was fast approaching and to say the Tower was returning to some semblance of normal would be a lie. Robin and Star had not returned from his "vacation" yet and no one except the two people heading toward the common room truly knew happened that night. "You do know if he every figure's out what you did, you're in trouble," Kris said. "I know, but I was just trying to make this feel a little more like home," Mickie muttered. "I'm not complaining, sis. I just wish I had been there to help," he said they entered the common room.

"I take it the reading of the will went ok, huh Kris?" Cyborg asked. "Yes and no," Kris said with a slight chuckle, "I'll explain later. Where is everyone?" "Raven and Bee went Christmas shopping and Beast Boy is taking a nap, why?" Cyborg asked as he reached for the coffee pot. "Mickie, apparently, pulled a prank on Beast Boy," Kris said calmly. "What did you do?" Cyborg asked looking at her. "You'll see when he wakes up," Mickie said looking at him.

"Am I going to need a camera for this?" Cyborg asked as they heard a scream from down the hall. Mickie nodded as Beast Boy came running into the room. "Cy, you got to help me," the teen pleaded in a high pitched voice. "Do I want to know what happened?" Cyborg asked with a sigh, "And what is wrong with your voice?" "I don't know! I went to bed last night like I normally do and I woke to find I've been turned into a chick," Beast Boy explained as Bumblebee and Raven entered the room.

The entire room was silent only for a few second before all but Beast Boy busted out laughing. "Oh come on, this isn't funny," Beast Boy whined. "You're right," Bumblebee said trying to catch her breath, "It's hilarious!" "Some friends you guys are," Beast Boy huffed as everyone laughed again. "Alright, now that we've had a good laugh," Kris said looking at the floor, "Cy, why don't you go document what happened to the grass stain for the weird file while Bee looks up what might have caused his panties to get twisted."

"Sounds like the best idea I've heard all day," Beast Boy said before leaving the room. "Just remember, there is a kid in the room," Bee said as her and Cyborg followed. "Why do I have a feeling you two know what happened to Beast Boy," Raven said after a few seconds. "Beast Boy poured hot sauce on your teabags so I used a 24 hour gender swap spell on him as payback," Mickie said nervously, "I was trying to find one that turned his skin different colors to match his emotions." Raven placed a hand on Mickie shoulder and knelt in front of her saying, "As funny as that was, those spells can be very dangerous. Promise you will never do that again without me being there."

"Ok," Mickie said looking at her friend, "Are you mad?" "Actually, I wish I would have thought of doing that to him sooner," Raven said with smirk. "Don't encourage her," Kris said sighing. "I wasn't encouraging her," she said grabbing the kettle, "So how did the reading go, anyway?" "Turns out, dad sold his controlling shares of the company to Quinn Industries a week before he died and left me everything to do as I see fit," he said sitting at the kitchen table.

"Which is exactly what? If you don't mind me asking," Raven asked looking at him. "Five cars, two motorcycles, three different mansions, and about four hundred million bucks," Mickie said getting a glass of milk, "From what the lawyer said, the sale of the company will take care of any inheritance taxes the Kris has to pay." Raven looked at him in shock then asked, "So, who all got screwed in this?" "The entire board of directors for my dad's company," he said sighing, "They're supposed to get whatever is left after the taxes are paid, which translates to about eighty bucks a piece."

"Wasn't Mickie left anything?" Raven asked fixing herself some tea. Kris let out a low sigh then said, "Well, that's the strange part. A few days before he died, dad had bought three safety deposit boxes. Each of these boxes contains fifty million in a combination of cash and gold. One is to go to Hal as a thank you for looking out for me and Mickie, one is for Mickie when she graduates college, and the last is to go to our mom as an apology for everything he did wrong."

"He was also scheduled to change the will to include me but died before it happened," Mickie said with a shrug, "Can I go change?" "Yeah, go ahead. I'll see about getting dinner started soon," Kris said. He waited until Mickie had left the room before saying, "By the time we were done, I honestly wished I was facing that big ugly again." "What big ugly?" Raven asked sitting across from him with her tea. "About a day before Hal brought us here, the entire Lantern Corp got called to beat up some big ugly," he replied.

Raven nodded then asked, "So, what all happened?" "There's not much to tell really," he said. "Humor me," Raven said taking a drink. "Some demon lord calling himself Trigon came threw a dimensional rift in a galaxy forty light years away and I blew him up. End of story," Kris asked with a shrug. "What do you mean 'blew up' Trigon?" Raven asked looking at him in disbelieve.

Kris leaned back in his chair and said, "I flew at Mach 5 down his throat then used almost all my rings power to detonate a supernova next to Trigon's heart. The force of the blast took him and his minions out. According to the Oa archives, it's the only way to destroy a demon as powerful as him." "I see," Raven said quietly as she closed her eyes. "Are you ok, Raven?" Kris asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go meditate in my room," she said standing up. "Ok. I'll call you when dinner is ready," Kris said as she left the room.

Chapter 8

Oreo's And Power-Tasking...

It was a quarter after five in the morning and not everyone in the tower was asleep. Mickie lay awake in her bed and sighed, her mind going over the events of the previous day. Granted Cyborg and Beast Boy had assured her that Raven locking herself in her room was normal; she couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. _'It may be normal to them, but it doesn't make any sense to me,'_ she thought. She got out of bed and quietly made her way to the common room.

The wall clock read 5:35 as she entered. _'Please don't screw this up,'_ she thought walking into the kitchen area. "Here goes nothing," she muttered as she closed her eyes. A strange white glow started coming from certain items around the kitchen as she slowly raised her hands. "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos," she said as the items began to move.

The kettle rose from its resting place and began filling with water as three waffle irons landed on the counter and plugged themselves in. Different ingredients began mixing themselves in a bowl as the kettle came to rest on the stove. Mickie almost seemed like she was conducting an orchestra as the kitchen continued to make breakfast. The clock began to chime six as she finished. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her work. Two plates of waffles sat on the table along with a cup of herbal tea and a glass of orange juice.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she glanced up at the clock. "Just in time," she said as everything went back to its spot. _'I just hope I get the recipe right,_ she thought as she heard the doors slide open. She looked over and saw Cyborg walk in. "Morning Cyborg," she said smiling. Cyborg slowly looked at the kitchen as he said, "Morning. Um, Mickie, did you cook?" She nodded saying, "Yup. There's some leftover batter if you want some waffles."

"Really, and what kind of waffles did you make?" he asked as Raven and Kris walked in. "Cookies & Cream waffles. Kris makes them when I'm feeling down," she said with a shrug. "And how many Oreo's did you use?" Kris asked. Mickie slowly looked at her brother and said, "Um, the last full bag and a half. I was trying to make sure there was enough for everyone that wanted some." "Mickie, I think you better explain why you did this," Raven said. "You looked like something was bothering you after Kris said he blew up Trigon, so I made these for you to try and cheer you up," Mickie said looking at the floor.

"You blew up Trigon?" Cyborg asked looking at Kris. "Not important right now, Cy," Kris replied shaking his head, "Mickie, did you power-task again?" "Just a little," she said looking up at him. "What's power-tasking?" Raven asked taking a drink of the tea. "Using your powers to do multiple things at once," Kris replied. "I know I'm not supposed to do that yet, but I just was trying to do something nice for you and Raven," Mickie said looking at the floor.

"Aw, now how can you be mad at her for doing something nice like that?" Cy asked. Kris looked at him and said, "Because she needs total silence to do that. If any of us would've walked in and startled her, anything that was being moved via her powers could've exploded. That is why she is going to bed half an hour early tonight." "That's fine, but could you tell me if I got the recipe right?" Mickie asked.

"Why not just ask Raven? Considering she just finished off both plates," Cy said trying not to laugh. Mickie looked at the table as Raven said, "What? They're addictive." "And it won't take long to get more made," Cy said walking over to the counter. Mickie smiled a little as her stomach started to growl. "First one made goes to Mickie, Cy, because her stomachs growling," Kris said picking his little sister up.

"No, it's ok. I can wait for the next one," Mickie tried to protest. "And Cyborg is making two at a time," he replied sitting her in a chair, "You are eating one of those." "If I didn't know any better, I'd almost say you two were father and daughter with the way you act some days," Raven said sitting next to Mickie. "Wish he was some days, but he's not," Mickie said quietly.

Chapter 9

Unbelievable Truth...

Kris let out a long sigh as he watched the sun set from the top of the tower. _'Why did she say that?' _he thought as his mind replayed Raven's comment from breakfast. It was an innocent comment that normally would've been dismissed, but he couldn't do that this time. He sat there lost in his thoughts to the point he never heard the door to the roof open. The last rays of light disappeared from the sky as a voice behind him said, "Did you know Mickie cheats at arm wrestling?"

"Did you know she's ticklish?" he replied refusing to look behind him. "I'll have to remember that," Raven said sitting next to him, "I take it something I said is bothering you." "More like something I found out," he said. Raven looked at him and asked, "That bad, huh?" "Life shattering," he said.

"Nothing is that bad," she said. He closed his eyes and quietly said, "According to a file I found in my dad's old stuff, Mickie's not my sister." "What?" Raven asked looking at him in shock. "Mickie is not my biological sister," he said looking up at the stars. "You mean she was adopted?" Raven asked. He shook his head saying, "I wish, but that word doesn't exist when your father is a genetic scientist that specializes in super human DNA."

"What do you mean by 'specializes in'?" Raven asked. "My father was part of the CADMUS project a few years ago," he said turning to face her, "He was in charge of gathering DNA from the different heroes in an attempt to make clones that were under the government's control. But when the project went bust, he took the samples and tried to see if they could be used to help cure cancer and other such diseases."

"Ok, but why are you telling me this?" Raven asked cautiously. _'Because I'm about to lose one of my best friends,'_ he thought taking a deep breath. "About eight years ago, one of the guys my father was in charge of had gotten ahold of an unfertilized egg from a heroine," he said looking at his hands, "He dismissed it at first until he found out that mom wanted another child. So he did something unforgiveable." "H-he didn't?" Raven asked.

"He did," Kris said wiping a tear away, "He fertilized it and put it in my mom. By the time mom found out what he had done, Mickie was two days old. She asked me to watch over her before she left. Dad told everyone that mom died during the delivery, I told them she went in protective custody. Where in actuality she divorced him and turned state's evidence in for his crimes. Unfortunately, he died from complications from having both testicular and lung cancer a week before the case went to trial."

Raven sat there stunned for a few minutes. "How did you find this all out let alone when?" she finally asked. "The file was in one of the boxes I got from his estate. According to the will, I got everything. I found the file yesterday and finished reading it this afternoon," he replied, "And yes, it does state who _they_ are." "I'm almost afraid to ask," Raven said. "Then I will," a voice came from behind them.

They turned to see Mickie standing a few feet away. "How much did you hear?" Kris asked. "All of it, now who are my parents?" she said trying to hold back tears. Kris looked from one to the other and back before saying, "Dad paid a hospital worker to collect male genetic material from a guy named Richard Grayson that was in the hospital when I had my tonsils out a week before he impregnated mom. His friends thought it would be funny and switched my chart with his." Mickie slowly walked up to him and asked, "You mean you're my dad?"

He nodded saying, "The worker thought he was getting a sample from Grayson, not his boss's kid." "If you're my dad, then please tell me my mom's not tinsel tits," she said. Raven raised an eyebrow asking, "Tinsel tits?" "Hal got drunk one night and called Wonder Woman that, and no. She's not your mom," he replied stifling a laugh. "So, who is it then?" Mickie asked nervously. "Better yet, how would they even get ahold of something like that?" Raven inquired.

"An appendix procedure, like the one you had eight years ago," he said looking at Raven. Her eyes slowly went wide as what he just said sank in. "Does that mean..?" Mickie asked a little shocked. "I ran a DNA test earlier and it confirmed it," Kris said looking at his daughter, "Raven is as much your mom as I am your dad. Is that ok?" A smiled started to spread across the young girls face as she gave him a hug saying, "More than ok." She went to give one to Raven, but stopped upon seeing her flat on her back unconscious.

"Guess I should have warned her, huh?" he said a little sheepishly. "You think?" Mickie asked looking at him. He slowly got to his feet and picked Raven up. "Well come on. It's getting late and you still have to go to bed early because of this morning," he said as he walked towards the door. "Aw dad, do I have to?" Mickie asked as she opened the door for him.

"You know the rules Mi-What did you call me?" he asked looking at her. "I called you dad," Mickie said looking at him, "Is that ok?" He smiled as he said, "As long as you don't call me that or Raven mom in front of the others until we tell them, ok?" "Ok. Can I get a bedtime story before bed?" she asked following him inside. "You know the rule on bedtime stories. You have to get a bath and be ready for bed half an hour before bedtime and not in trouble," he said glancing at her, "But I think we can make an exception because of tonight."

Chapter 10

Ask...

Titan Tower had been decorated for the Christmas holiday. Garland and wreaths lined the halls as holiday music played over the intercom. _'This place looks great,_' Mickie thought walking down the hall smiling. She had just return for school and was in a good mood for a change. _'I wonder what mom is doing,'_ she thought stopping at Raven's room and knocked on her door.

Raven opened the door a crack and asked, "Yes?" "Is everything ok between you and dad, Raven?" Mickie asked quietly, "Because you two haven't talked sense that night." Raven sighed as she opened her door fully. "I guess I'm still a little freaked about what he told me, Mickie," she said leaning against the door frame. "Are you sure that's why?" Mickie said.

"Yes, I'm sure. What's with the third degree?" Raven replied looking at her. "Because dad said it was because you're mad at him," Mickie said. Raven sighed as she said, "I'm not mad at him." "Then talk to him," Mickie pleaded. _'I'm not going to win this, am I?'_ Raven thought to herself. She started to say something but was cut off by the alarm. They looked down the hall as Cyborg came running up saying, "Sorry to break up your chat guys, but we got trouble."

Raven and Mickie followed the metal man to the common room to find Beast Boy and Bumblebee checking the monitors. "How bad is it?" Raven asked as they entered. "I'm not sure actually," Bee said turning to face the others, "Reports were saying that the HIVE five were trying to rob the mall and now all I'm getting is calls for a clean-up crew." "Wait a minute, wasn't Kris heading to the mall to do some shopping?" Beast Boy asked as Mickie turned the TV on. "He was, but I don't even think he's crazy enough to talk them on alone," Bee said. "Well, some green lantern is, by the looks of it," Raven said motioning towards the TV.

The others looked to see the villains in question stacked on top each other with a lone figure sitting on them like they were a chair. "I don't believe it," Mickie said as she started to smile, "He's back." Cyborg looked at her and asked, "You know who that is, Mickie?" She nodded before she ran from the room. "I got her," Raven said running after her. She caught up to her daughter on the roof and quickly incased her in a black force field.

"Hold it right there, young lady," Raven said walking over to her, "You're not going anywhere until you tell me who that is." Mickie looked at Raven and asked, "Don't tell me you didn't recognize dad?" Raven thought for a second then said, "I've never seen Kris in his gear, Mickie, but you have to wait until he gets back." "Why can't I go to him now?" Mickie asked. Raven lowered the field saying, "Because if anyone that hates him finds out about you, they will try to use you to hurt him." Mickie sighed saying, "I'm sorry, mom. I forgot."

Raven knelt in front of her daughter and said, "Its ok, but that doesn't mean you can't wait up on him to return." Mickie squealed in delight giving Raven a hug and said, "You're the best, mom." Raven returned the hug smiling. "Mom?" a voice came from behind them. Raven slowly turned to see Cyborg looking at them.

"Let me guess, she's been calling you that because she feels like you are her mom?" he asked walking up to the two. "That and she is my mom," Mickie said looking at him. Raven glanced at her out of the corner of her eye as Cyborg asked, "And how do you figure that, Mickie?" "Because she cares about me the way I've seen other mom's care about their kids," Mickie replied. Raven mentally sighed as Cyborg smiled saying, "Yeah, and she sure has changed sense meeting you and Kris. I mean, who knows, maybe one day she'll even laugh at one of BB's lame jokes." "Don't count on it," Mickie and Raven said as their friend went back inside.

Chapter 11

Set It Up...

Kris walked into the common room and sighed as he looked around. Like normal; Cy and Beast Boy were playing a game, Bee was checking in with the Titans East, and Raven was sitting on the couch reading a book. _'Ok. Mickie just left for school and I have approximately seven hours to pull this off,'_ he thought looking at the clock, _'So, let's begin.'_ He walked up behind Raven and knelt behind her. "Don't even think about it," she said slowly looking over her shoulder at him.

"You know I'm going to do it because you told me not too," he said as he reached around her and placed his hands on hers. "You do know she's going to kill you?" Cy asked pausing the game. "She's not going to kill me," Kris said closing her book and taking it. "Give me one good reason why not," she said as everyone looked at Kris. "Answer me this and you get it back," he said holding the book up, "What is the one question that none of you has asked about Mickie since the two of us have been here?"

The room was quiet for a few seconds before Beast Boy said, "I know! When is her birthday?" Kris handed the book back and nodded. "Oh crap," Raven said as she realized what was just asked. "Afraid so," Kris said standing up. "Y-You mean it's…?" Bee asked looking at him. "You bet," he said leaning against a wall.

"Aw, man. Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Cyborg asked getting up. "Let's see; between lantern problems, dealing with my father's estate, villain attacks, Christmas shopping, and helping Mickie with homework. I guess it just slipped my mind," Kris said sarcastically. "Dudes, chill alright," Beast Boy yelled hoping over the couch, "We need to think of what to get her." "Don't worry about that, I already have you guys covered," Kris said shaking his head, "But I do need your help with something."

"Let me guess, it has to deal with a party," Raven said calmly. "Actually, I was thinking letting her have a friend or two over for a sleep over," Kris said. "You know, that does sound like a good idea," Bee said smiling, "Kind of do a girls night in." "Right and see if we can't get a few other Titan girls to join in the fun," Cyborg said. "I think I know the perfect two that would love to help out with this," Kris said pulling his cell out, "I'll give them a call while Cyborg and BB rearrange the furniture."

"And while the boys do that, Raven and I while see about getting the snacks for tonight," Bee said smiling. "You are going to have a cake for the birthday girl, right?" Cyborg asked. "Ordered that two days, I just need to go pick it up," Kris said dialing a number.

Chapter 12

Bear-Fu Fighting...

The common room had been set up for the party that night. Beast Boy and Cyborg had moved the couch back a about a foot to make room for sleeping bags. One thing that everyone had agreed to was a buffet style dinner. Unfortunately, the content of the tables had been a major arguing point for Beast Boy and Cyborg for a little over an hour. Cyborg wanted a full meat buffet and Beast Boy wanted it to be veggie friendly. It wasn't until Kris physically threw the two out of the kitchen before they agreed ordering pizzas would be safer for everyone.

Once preparations were completed, all that was left was to wait for the guest and get the birthday girl. Almost sensing this would cause another fight; Raven had snagged the keys to the T-car and drove to the school. As she pulled into the lot, her com-link went off. "You're car wasn't stolen, Cyborg, I have it," Raven said knowing all too well who it was. "Why do you have my baby?" Cy asked after a few minutes. "Because you and BB would have gotten into another argument over who is getting Mickie," she said before hanging up.

'_And I forgot my book,'_ she thought looking at the time. There was still half an hour before school was over. "Great, now what do I do?" she asked herself. _"Hi-jack the school's mascot and pick on a teacher?"_ a strange voice asked. _'Shut up, Happy,'_ she thought to herself. _"Well it's an idea and it is her birthday,"_ Happy said with a giggle. "Fine," Raven said. She closed her eyes and sent her astral form into the school.

It didn't take long to find the schools mascot. _'A raven walking around in a bear suit,'_ she thought as she took possession of the suit, _'Sounds like the beginning of one of Beast Boy's lame jokes.'_ It slowly got to its feet and started walking through the school. She looked in the different rooms till she finally found her target. _'Why am I doing this again?'_ she thought to herself as she slipped inside the classroom.

"_It's her birthday, she's your daughter, and you love her like you love her dad," _a different voice said. _'Oh shut up Love,'_ Raven thought scanning the room. The room had about thirty students setting at a desk each and they were reading a book of their choice. All but two girls were reading one of the Twilight books. She walked over to the two and smiled. Sure enough, Mickie was one of the two that weren't reading the books about a poor excuse for a vampire.

Raven glanced at the book Mickie had and saw it wasn't her book about Shakespeare, but the first of the Harry Potter series. _'I didn't know she was into that,'_ she thought looking at the girl setting next to her and smiled. For sitting next to her daughter, was a familiar face reading Mickie's book. "Can I help you?" Mickie quietly asked. Raven looked at her and gave her a thumbs up before walking to the front of the class room.

Mickie sat there and watched as the bear wrote 'Today's Birthday Person' on the board. "I wonder whose birthday it is," the girl next to Mickie muttered. Mickie started to sink in her chair as the bear started to walk towards her. "We do NOT celebrate birthdays in this class," the teacher said standing up from behind his desk. The bear's eyes went white as the teacher was given an atomic-wedgie and thrown out of the room. The class sat there in a stunned silence as the final bell rang.

The bear gave Mickie a slight wave before dropping to the floor lifelessly.

Chapter 12

Surprise Party...

"Strange," Raven muttered as she opened her eyes. She had recalled her astral form and watched from the T-car as the students left the school. It wasn't long after the last bus left that Mickie and a friend came running up. "Come on Mickie, you got to tell who was in the bear suit," Mickie's friend said as they got in the car. "I'll tell you later," Mickie said buckling up. "What's wrong Melvin?" Raven asked as she started driving back to the tower.

"Somebody in a bear suit gave the teacher an atomic-wedgie and threw him out of the classroom right before the bell rang," Melvin said. "Sounds like someone doesn't like your teacher," Raven said pulling up to a stop light. She turned to look at the two girls in the back seat and took Mickie's hand saying, "Happy birthday, Mickie." "Thank you," Mickie said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" Melvin asked looking at Mickie a little hurt. "Grandpa blamed me for my parents splitting up so he used to tell me 'happy mistake day' and get drunk when he was alive," Mickie said looking at the floor. "Well that ends today," Raven said giving her daughters hand a squeeze as a black raven arose from the ground and encircled the T-car before teleporting it to the garage.

"We're here," Raven said turning the car off and getting out. "I didn't know you could teleport the car," Mickie said as her and Melvin got out. "That's what makes her our Raven," Melvin said smiling. "So, does that mean I get a hug or not?" Raven asked looking at them. The two girls gave her a hug smiling. "Hey, I have a surprise for you two," Raven said leaning back to look at them, "I talked to Melvin's adoptive parents and they said it would be ok if she stayed the night."

"That's great," Mickie said smiling. "Cool. Is there going to be anyone else joining us, or is it just the three of us?" Melvin asked as they started walking towards the common room. "You'll have to wait and see," Raven said smiling. "Just promise me Cy and BB aren't going to do anything stupid," Mickie said still feeling a little down. "They won't, Kris made sure of that," Raven said as the entered the common room.

"How was school Mickie?" Kris asked as he saw her enter. "Outside of having a sub that threatened to give anyone detention for saying happy birthday, it sucked," Mickie said sitting on the couch, "The only good thing was when he got an atomic-wedgie and thrown out of the room." "Would have loved to seen that. What about you, Beast Boy?" Cy asked. "No thank you. I've been on the receiving end of one of those," BB said with a slight grimace.

"Sounds like you had a bad day, little sister," Argent said as she sat next to Mickie. "You do know what counters a bad day right?" Jinx asked sitting on Mickie's other side. "Not a clue, Jinx," Mickie said with a sigh. "A girls-only slumber party that causes the cops to get called on us," Argent said. Mickie barely processed the thought when Kris walked in front of her carrying a birthday cake saying, "And that is only after the party the team put together for you."

Mickie's eyes started to go wide as she heard everyone start to sing happy birthday. She looked behind her and saw her friends smiling as they finished. "You didn't forget?" she said looking at Kris. "Not one us did. Now make a wish," he said. Mickie thought for a second then smiled as she blew the candle on her cake out.

Chapter 13

Pranks and Truth...

What had originally been planned as a girls-only slumber party had been thrown out the window at Mickie's request. Everyone knew that she didn't want anyone missing out on the fun, but yet there seemed to be something else behind her thinking. After watching a few movies and gifts, they decided to play a toned down version of truth or dare before calling it a night. Considering what the day was, everyone agreed to let Mickie go first. "Truth or dare, Bee?" Mickie asked.

"Truth, give me your best shot," the Titans East leader replied. "Did you know that Speedy and Mas & Minos sent Cyborg a picture of you in a thong that he keeps under his chest plate?" Mickie asked innocently. "I do now," Bee said glaring at the metal man, "Truth or dare, Sparky." Cyborg thought for a second the said, "Truth." "How did those idiots get a picture of me like that?" Bee asked trying not to lose her temper.

"They said it was from an undercover modeling sting you volunteered for," Cy said. "Crap. I thought I had those shots destroyed," she muttered as every laughed. "Alright, shut up. Argent, you're up," Cy said. "Let's go dare for this one," she said. "Ok. I dare you to kiss the grass stain," Cy said with an evil glint in his eye. "Ok," Argent said getting up from her spot on the floor.

She walked over to Beast Boy and kissed full on the mouth. "Holy crap, I didn't think she'd do it," Bee said handing Mickie twenty bucks. "Get a room," Jinx yelled as the two finally broke apart. Argent walked back over to her sat and sat down as Beast boy slowly sank to the floor. "You ok BB?" Bee asked trying not to laugh. He slowly sat up after a few seconds then said, "I think I lost my gum." "No. You didn't," Argent said before blowing a bubble, "Pick your poison, Kris."

Kris thought for a few seconds then said, "Truth." "If you had three tickets for a cruise to Hawaii; what two people would you take with you and why?" Argent asked. "Mickie because she's never been there and Raven because she'd probably would enjoy it," Kris replied calmly, "Batter up, Jinx. Take your pick." "Dare, and please let it evolve getting Kid Flash," Jinx said. Kris chuckled a little then said, "I dare you to alter all of Robin's costumes so they fit a girl instead of him." "That won't be hard to do," Jinx said smiling, "Raven, your turn, truth or dare?"

"Guess I'll pick dare," Raven replied. "Ok, I dare you to sleep in the same room as the Titan you have a crush on," Jinx said almost smirking. "Does that person have to be in the room?" Raven asked trying to stay calm. "No," Jinx replied. _"We get to sleep in Kris's room! We get to sleep in Kris's room!" _Happy and Love sang inside Raven's head. _'SHUT UP!'_ Raven thought trying to get them to stop. "Fine," Raven said monotone, "Aren't we missing someone?" "If you mean Kid Flash, he's been dealing with the villains for us tonight," Cyborg said before someone in a red and yellow costume appeared next to Jinx trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry it took so long," Kid Flash said sitting next to her, "Whose turn is it?" "Raven's, but the game has to be put on hold for a little," Kris said as he pointed over at a sleeping Mickie and Melvin. "I guess we wore them out," Jinx said as Kris gently picked Mickie up and started to carry her to her room. "You want a hand putting them to bed?" Cy asked. "We got them," Raven replied as she carefully picked Melvin up then followed.

"You know, it almost makes you think those two are married with the way they act when it comes to Mickie," Bee said. "Well they do make a cute couple," Argent said. "Don't let Raven hear you saw that," Beast Boy said. "Hear who say what?" Raven said as her and Kris walked back in. "I was just saying that you and Kris make a cute couple in my opinion," Argent said with a shrug, "Shall we let Raven and Kid Flash finish their turn then head to bed?"

"Sounds good to me," Raven said suppressing a yawn, "Truth or dare, Kid?" "I think I'll go with dare for a change," Kid Flash said. Raven smiled as she glanced at Jinx the said, "I dare you to let Jinx wear your costume for twenty-four hours." "Um, no offense Jinx-y, bit I don't think my uniform is going to fit," Kid said looking at his girlfriend. "The time just went to forty-eight hours for calling me Jinx-y, now had it over," Jinx said.

"Fine," Kid said with a huff. He quickly changed into a pair of sleep pants and handed his costume over. "Thanks, Wally. It's your turn," Jinx said getting up and leaving the room. Kid slowly looked at everyone then asked, "Truth or dare, Kris?" "Considering this is a Catch 22 anytime someone plays this game with you, I'm taking dare," Kris said a little leery. "You want to explain the whole Catch 22 bit before he continues?" Bee interjected.

"Let's just say it's a good thing the Mickie and Melvin fell asleep before it got to Mr. X-rated here," Kris replied. "Hey I promise this will not be X-rated," Kid said holding his hands up, "I just dare you to kiss Raven on the lips." "And you're out of your damn mind," Kris said getting up, "I'm going to bed." "Oh come on, there is nothing X-rated about a kiss," Kid said suddenly appearing in front of his friend. "And the instant I kiss her, Raven will try and kill you for that stupid dare," Kris said side stepping Kid.

"Dude, it's just one kiss," Kid said block the exit. "And thanks for volunteering for the next game," Kris said as his ring flared. Everyone ducked as Kid Flash was suddenly bounced off the walls like a human ping pong ball before being thrown out a window. "Goodnight everyone," Kris said calmly before leaving the room.

Chapter 14

Feelings…

The game went on for another half hour before Raven finally decided to head to bed. As she walked up to her room, she was surprised to see Kris sitting on the floor across the hall from her room. "You ok?" she asked looking at him. "Nope," he replied simply. Raven let a low sigh before sitting next to him and said, "I take it that dare is still bugging you." "Yup," he said staring at her door.

"Mind telling me why?" she asked. "Probably because I don't want to kiss a girl in front of him," he said looking at his ring, "I mean the guy still has yet to get over the park incident." "Do I want to know?" she asked. "Ended with him getting his jaw broken in three places," he replied smiling.

"Alright, I'll bite. What happened?" Raven asked after a few seconds. "I've known Kid since about six months before Mickie was born," he said leaning back against the wall, "The first time I ever met him and THE Flash was when Hal and I got asked by Flash to help Kid learn how to stop. Well, Hal opts to turn this into a training exercise for me by having me mark all of Kid's start and stop points. No big deal, I just had him run in a straight line to a point and come back.

"After about an hour of this, Shayera of the league showed up to talk to Hal and Flash. Kid points this out to me, so I decide to give him a real test of his speed. I hand him a five and tell him to go to a floweriest, buy a single rose, put it behind Shayera's ear, touch the tree behind me and stop no more than three feet over the line. He took off and stopped two inches in front of it. We got told good job from the three league members before Hal asked where the rose came from.

"Kid rated me out and said it was my idea. I got asked why and I said because every woman, regardless of where they're from, deserves to get at least one rose in their life time. Shayera called me a hopeless romantic and gave me a kiss on my check. Kid tried to repeat that trick when Wonder Woman showed up twenty minutes later after getting stood up for a date." "And that's how he got his jaw broken?" she asked trying not to laugh. "Quietest four months Flash has ever had," he said smiling.

The two shared a brief glance before they started laughing. "Did they wire Kid's month shut?" Raven asked after she stopped laughing. He nodded saying, "Yeah, they did. You know what the greatest part about that story is?" "What's that?" she asked. "Beside the fact Kid flinches when you say Wonder Woman, I finally got to hear how pretty your laugh is," he said looking at her.

A light blush crept across her cheeks as she looked at the floor. "But more than that, Raven," he said as he brushed her hair back, "I think you're absolutely beautiful." Raven slowly looked up at him and asked, "R-really?" "Yes, I do," he said smiling, "And truth be told; I don't like that dare because, to me, it's a fake kiss." "If that's fake then what do you call a real kiss?" she asked quietly. "This," he said before gently pressing his lips to hers.

Raven let out a soft whimper as she melted into the kiss, her first kiss. In all the years she had been alive, she couldn't remember anyone that wanted to kiss her. The feeling of his soft lips against hers was incredible. Her arms slowly slide around his neck as she started to kiss him back.

After what felt like an eternity, the two broke apart trying to catch their breath. "Wow," he said quietly as he gently lifted her onto his lap. "Mm-hmm," she said as she laid her head against his chest. They sat like that in each other's arms for a while. "Why did you do that?" she asked after a few minutes with fear in her voice.

"Because I've fallen in love with you," he said calmly, "You are the most beautiful, mysteries, elegant woman I have ever met. There is nothing about you that would make me think otherwise." Tears started to fill her eyes as she asked, "Even if my father is a monster?" He leaned back and looked into her violet eyes. "I'm not in love with your dad, Raven, I love you," he replied. She released the breathe she didn't know she was holding and kissed him before saying, "Good, because I love you too, Kris."

Chapter 15

Rule Seven...

Jinx yawned as she woke the next morning. _'What's that smell?'_ she thought sitting up. She looked towards the kitchen and saw that Kris was already awake and cooking. "What time is it?" she mumbled slowly getting to her feet. "About seven-thirty in the morning," Kris said quietly, "The others are still asleep." She walked over to the table and sat down asking, "That's fine, but do you have any coffee?" He sat a cup in front of her saying, "Straight black. Creamer is in the fridge."

She took a drink and blinked a few times. "Now that's coffee," she said as Mickie and Melvin came running into the room. "Morning Jinx," they said together each grabbing a seat. "It's not morning till I finish my coffee," Jinx replied with a yawn. "Did someone say coffee?" Argent asked as she and Cyborg entered. "Fresh pot finished a few minutes ago, breakfast will be up soon after," Kris said checking the oven, "So I take it, everyone had fun last night."

"I think everyone but Wally did," Jinx said with a slight smile. "Well, he was kind of doing our jobs last night," Argent said fixing her and Cyborg a cup of coffee each. "And your point is?" Jinx asked. "A thank you would be nice, Jinx," Kid Flash said appearing next to his girlfriend. Kris looked over his shoulder and the red haired speedster and said, "How's this for a thank you, Throttle? Break rule seven again and I'm telling a certain Amazon princess about who actually keeps grabbing her butt when she shows up to talk to you and Flash."

Kid slowly turned to look at his friend and asked, "You wouldn't dare?" "Remember rule ten, Wally?" Mickie said smiling. Kid looked over at Mickie before slowly sitting next to Jinx saying, "I'll follow the rules." "Uh, guys, what are you talking about?" Cyborg asked a little puzzled. "The rules are from when Mickie and I lived with Hal," Kris said taking a tray from the oven, "Rule seven simply is not being allowed to use powers or abilities the day before, during, or the day after a family members birthday or a major holiday."

"And what's rule ten?" Melvin asked. "Never call Kris's bluff. A few villains here have learned that one the hard way," Raven said entering. "Ok, ten I understand, but why seven?" Argent asked. "A break from using them," Kris said handing Raven a cup of tea. She took a sip and sat at the table. "Nine is never flush the toilet when someone is taking a shower, eight was about stealing Oreo's, six dealt with using powers only if supervised, five about public usage, four strangers, three respecting elders, and two fighting," Mickie said looking over at the stove, "What're you cooking?" "Sausage gravy, homemade biscuits and waffles," Kris replied.

"Hey Mickie, what was rule one?" Jinx asked Beast Boy walked in. "Rule number one; last one up for breakfast has to set the table without using their powers," Kid said as Bumblebee entered. "What are you guys talking about?" Bee asked. "Rules and you just broke number one," Cyborg said smiling.

Chapter 16

Surprise Return…

Once they finished breakfast, Jinx leaned back in her chair and sighed saying, "I don't think I can another bite." "Join the club," Cyborg and Kid Flash said together. "I've been meaning to ask," Bumblebee said pushing her bowl away from her, "Who taught you to cook?" Kris chuckled a little and said, "I learned to cook from the same person that started calling Kid Flash Throttle, my mom." Kid Flash gave a slight chuckle before shaking his head saying, "Man, I forgot she was the one that started calling me that."

"You never have told me how he got that name," Mickie said as she put her bowl on the table. "Mom went into labor while I was trying to help Throttle regulate his speed," Kris said as he started to clear the table, "Her car was dead, so I created a construct one and Kid was the engine." "I thought she was going to kill me at one point with as bad as the contractions were," Kid said with a slight chuckle. "Didn't you ever wonder why she kept trying to convince me to make her a shotgun at the hospital?" Kris asked before starting the dishwasher. "I thought that was for the nurse that was pissing her off," Kid replied.

"No, she wanted me to call Shayera on that twit," Kris said sitting down. "You really should've," Kid said with a slight laugh, "You ever find out what happened to her?" Kris sighed before answering, "Last thing I knew, she owned a diner somewhere. Unfortunately, I lost the letter that had the address of it." "Couldn't you use the Titan computers to try and find her?" Melvin asked. "After a little viral incident, Robin locked the system down to the point it can only be used for official Titan business," Cyborg said glaring at Beast Boy.

"Speaking of him, where is he?" Jinx asked trying to lighten the mood. "Trying to figure out the new access code for the front door," Mickie said pointing at a monitor. Everyone turned and watched as the leader started kicking snow after what appeared to be a failed attempt to enter the building. "How long has he been doing that?" Bumblebee asked. "That was try number two," Mickie replied.

"Think we should let him and Star in?" Raven asked. "Why? He'll figure it out," Jinx said coldly. "Still haven't forgiven him for last December yet, huh Jinx?" Cyborg asked as they watched the team leader try again. "What do you think?" she replied. They sat there quietly as Robin looked at the monitor and yelled, "Very funny guys, now let me in." "Twenty bucks says he enters on the third try," Cyborg said. "You're on," Jinx said as she put twenty on the table.

"Besides that being a suckers bet, what happened last December?" Mickie asked. "Robin tried to super glue me to a chair at last year's Christmas party and got Jinx instead," Kid said. They watched as Robin punched in a different code. He stopped at midpoint when the door quickly opened to see Star being thrown out before the door closed quickly. "Bobby?" Raven asked looking at Melvin.

The girl nodded as her and Mickie giggled. "Somebody remind me to give that bear a case of chocolate milk later," Kris said getting up. "Dude, where are you going?" Beast Boy asked. "To end the madness of King George," Kris said before leaving the room. He walked down to the front door and sighed.

"You sure you want to let them in?" a voice asked from behind him. He turned to see Mickie and Melvin looking at him. "I mean Robin is kind of a stuck up douchebag," Mickie said. "I know, but there is a different reason as to why I'm doing this," Kris said. He opened the door to find Robin trying to convince Star not to blast the door. "I see you lived through a traditional Tameranian wedding," Kris said as he leaned against the doorframe. "Yes. It was most glorious," Star said forgetting her anger.

"I agree with you on that. It was a grand event," Kris said smiling, "I'm just glad I was allowed to record it." Star flew over to him and asked, "That is fantastic, but how did you know about the wedding?" "Because I was the green lantern on hand," he replied as his uniform appeared over his clothes, "And yeah, I'm the one Hal brought here injured back in May." "Well it is good to see that you are 'up and about' as they say," Star said before heading inside. Kris shook his head for a few seconds before looking at Robin.

"So, what all have we missed while we've been gone?" Robin asked walking up. "Well the entire villain population of Jump City hates me, Cyborg redesigned the communicators to act as the key to gain access to the tower, and Raven won the pool we had going as to when you two were coming back," Kris said smiling. Robin stood there surprised for a few seconds before saying, "The redesigned com-link's and the pool don't surprise me, but you being at our wedding does."

"Got cleared to start using my ring again two days before your Tamaranian one and I found out about it when I went to let the Lanterns covering for me know that I was back at limited capacity," Kris said calmly, "But more importantly, you need to introduce yourself to Mickie without your mask and learn Tamaranian physiology." "Why do I need to do that?" Robin asked as they walked back to the common room." "Because Mickie won't trust you unless she knows who you are," Kris said calmly, "That and Starfire's eyes are now blue."

Chapter 17

Fights &Diners…

Things started to return to normal after the Christmas season no that the team was whole again. Bumblebee went back to Steele City to rejoin the Titans East much to the protest of Cyborg. Granted, it did cause a shift in the training schedule. It was nothing excessively big; Mickie still had school Monday through Friday, and worked with Cy, Raven, and Kris after school on their designated days. The only difference now was that Starfire was helping her with flying on Mondays and Robin had taken over combat training.

At first, these changes weren't causing a problem. Star used the sessions to better get to know Mickie and work on her English skills. It wasn't until the Monday following the third training session with Robin that a problem was starting to become apparent. A call had come in from Mickie's school about some incident and she needed to be picked up. As Kris pulled his Camaro into the school's parking lot, he noticed an ambulance pulling out. _'Please tell me she didn't kill anyone,'_ he thought parking the car.

He made his way inside and went to the principal's office. After checking in with the receptionist, he entered the principal's office to find Mickie sitting in a chair. "You must be Mickie's brother. I'm Mrs. Shepard, the school principal," a lady said from behind the desk. "Kris. What happened?" he asked calmly.

Mrs. Shepard indicated him to have a seat as she said, "One of the local dojos has started to teach the kids self-defense on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday's here as of last week. Well, four of the dojos student decided to take it upon themselves to give 'extra lessons' to the students, as they called it." "And they ran afoul of Mickie, right?" he asked. She nodded saying, "And paid for it. All four have been rushed to the local hospital with multiple broken bones and other injuries."

"Ok, but why call me?' he asked. "Because this is where school policy takes over," Mrs. Shepard said with a sigh, "Which basically says that the parties responsible for starting the fight are suspended for the remainder of the year. In Mickie's case though, she is being sent home the rest of the week as a cool down to prevent another fight from happening." "That makes sense, but I have a feeling there is more to it than that," he said leaning back in his chair.

"I have talked to her teachers and they have agreed to give her one piece of homework. She is to write an essay about the martial arts she used in facing those boys. One page for each style, due first period when she returns," Mrs. Shepard replied. "She will have it done before then. Now if you will excuse us, Mickie has some homework to do," he said getting up. "Ok and it was nice meeting you, Kris. See you next Monday, Mickie," Mrs. Shepard said smiling. Mickie got out of her chair and bowed to Mrs. Shepard before following him.

"Did your powers flare up?" he asked once they were outside the school. "They started to, but I was able to suppress them," Mickie said quietly. "Alright, so what started it?" he asked as they reached his car. "They were mouthing off about how good they were and getting annoying. So I told them to shut up and they decided to give the school a demonstration of their skills during recess on me," she said getting in. He simply nodded as he got in.

Once they were buckled in, he started the car and began driving back to the tower. "You ok otherwise?" he asked after a few minutes. "I guess," she said with a shrug, "Are you mad at me?" He pulled the car into an empty spot at a small diner and said, "Actually, I couldn't be more proud of you." Mickie looked at him in disbelief and asked, "What do you mean?" "Come on and I'll explain," he said getting out. She quickly got out of the car and followed him inside.

They made their way to a corner both and ordered two hot chocolates. "The reason I said I'm proud of you is because you didn't act like those four boys," Kris said looking at his daughter, "You didn't flaunt your kills, you defended yourself, and you kept your powers from flaring up. Those three things alone would make my mom proud to call you her granddaughter."

A smile started to appear on the young girls face as a waitress placed two mugs of hot chocolate with whipped cream and sprinkles on the table saying, "Here you go. And because of the holidays, we put a dash of something extra in the hot chocolate. First person to guess what it is gets a free Valentine's Day dinner for two on us. If you need anything else, just call for Emily." She walked away as Mickie took a drink.

"Wow. That is different." she said. He took a drink and slowly looked at his mug. _'It can't be,´ _he thought. He looked up at Mickie as Emily walked back up. "Any guesses?" she asked smiling. "The sprinkles are crushed sugar-free Oreo's, the hot chocolate itself is two percent milk mixed with mint chocolate chips because of the holiday season, and a whisper of cinnamon," he said before taking another drink, "The whipped cream is sugar-free as well and has cocoa powder mixed in with it."

She blinked in surprised then asked, "How did you know that's how I make it?" "Because that's how you used to make it for me during the winter," he said looking up at her. Emily gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands. "K-Kris?" she said as she started to cry. He smiled as he said, "Long time no see, mom."

Tears fell freely as she embraced her son. "Uh, dad, why is she hugging you?" Mickie asked a little surprised. Emily broke the hug and looked at him asking, "Dad? Ok, start explaining." He took a deep breath then said, "Remember the file you found that caused you to leave dad? Well, the information in it was wrong." "How wrong?" she asked.

"Um, you actually gave birth to your own granddaughter," he said quietly, "Apparently; one of Richard Grayson's friends switched his chart and room number for mine." Emily stood there in shock. She slowly looked from her son to Mickie and quietly said, "Michaela?" Mickie slowly nodded and asked, "Are you really my grandma?" Emily slowly nodded as she started to smile. Mickie slowly got out of her seat and gave her grandmother a hug saying, "It's nice to see you again."

Chapter 18

Silkie…

Raven sighed as she looked at the clock in the common room. It was pushing nine o'clock and she was getting worried. "Where are they?" she muttered as she started pacing. "Would you relax, Rae? I'm sure their fine," Beast Boy said not looking up from his game. "If they're fine, then why haven't they called?" she retorted, "And my name is Raven."

"Have you tried calling them?" Robin asked trying to defuse the situation. "I would except I can't find my communicator or the phone," she said before going back to pacing. "That's because Beast Boy hid the communicator's in his room, turned the city alarm off, and threw the phone out the window so he wouldn't be disturbed from trying to beat Cyborg's high score," Starfire said looking up from her magazine. "Beast Boy!" Raven and Robin yelled looking at the changeling. "What?" he asked seconds before a piece of the ceiling came crashing down on the Gamestation.

All eyes turned towards the room's entrance to find Jinx leaning against the doorframe. "At least now I know why Mickie called us," she said before Kid Flash suddenly appeared in front of Robin holding a bag in his hands and wearing a gas mask. "I am NEVER going back into that room," he said handing over the bag, "Whose room is that anyway?" "Beast Boy's," Robin replied opening the bag to find the missing communicators. Kid Flash ran up behind the green Titan and Gibbs slapped him saying, "Clean your damn room."

"Why are you and Kid Flash here, Jinx?" Star asked. "Mickie called us and asked if we could give Kris a hand with Cinderblock sense no one was answering here," Jinx said. "By the time the two of us got here; his ring was about out of power and he was about ready to drop after dealing with Mad Mod, HIVE five and Control Freak prior to the blockhead," Kid said walking over to Jinx, "And just so you guys know, he already called the head of whoever is the cause of today's fiasco." "Sucks to be you, Beast Boy," Robin said tossing a com over to Star. "Is he ok though?" Raven asked before taking her com.

"Kris is down in the infirmary with Cyborg and Mickie," Jinx said giving Kid a quick glance, "Cy thinks Kris may have a concussion and broken his left arm." Without any prompting or warning, Raven phased threw the floor and quickly made her way to the infirmary. She walked in the room and found Mickie sitting on a stool kicking her feet. "Mickie, are you ok?" Raven asked walking over and giving her a hug. "I'm fine, mom. Relax," Mickie said returning the hug.

"Told you Raven would go for the kid first," a voice to Raven's left said. She looked over and saw Cyborg finishing wrapping up Kris's left arm. "Beast Boy hid the com's and phone," Raven said glancing at his arm, "Are you ok?" "He sprained his left arm fighting Mad Mod," Cyborg said putting away the first aid kit, "Other than that, he's fine. No concussion, he's just tired." "That doesn't mean I still don't have a headache," Kris said looking at the floor.

"Maybe I can help," Mickie said hopping off the stool. "Don't even think about it, Michaela," he said looking at her, "Cyborg already gave me something for the pain, remember?" "What he needs right now is some sleep," Cyborg said calmly, "And besides, it's already pushing your bedtime." "I know, but I'm almost to excited to go to bed now," Mickie said sighing. "Go get ready for bed, Mickie, I'll come tuck you in when you're ready," Kris said. "No, I'll tuck her in tonight. You get some rest," Cyborg stated.

"That's fine, but can I at least sleep in my own room?" Kris asked. "I'll make sure he gets there," Raven interjected before looking at her daughter saying, "And I want you to tell me about your little adventure tomorrow over breakfast." "Ok, Night guys. Love you," Mickie said before leaving with Cyborg. "Night," Raven said before turning her attention to Kris. "Are you really ok?" she asked walking up to him.

He slightly shook his head saying, "Dislocated left shoulder facing Control Freak, tweaked my right knee after getting thrown into an oncoming Semi via Mammoth, sprained left elbow thanks to Mad Mod, and a headache from head butting Gizmo." She gently placed her hands on his temples and focused her healing power on calming his headache.

"So why did you wait until Cinderblock to call Kid Flash?" she asked. "I didn't," he said sighing, "Mickie called Jinx when Mod should up, but they weren't the only two that showed up." "Who else showed?" Raven asked lowering her hands. "Believe it or not, Argent and Shayera," he said with a light chuckle. "Argent is not surprising, but how did Shayera get pulled into the fight?" Raven asked as she started healing his knee.

"Mickie and I stopped at a diner on the way back to the tower to get some lunch when the fights started," he started to explain, "I told Mickie to stay put while I went and stopped the HIVE five. I took them out, dealt with Control Freak, and Throttle suddenly shows up with Argent and Jinx towards the end of Mod. Apparently, Argent swung by Keystone City to return some stuff she borrowed from Jinx when Mickie called.

"Whereas for Shayera, apparently that diner is the only place she and some of the other League females go to get hot chocolate in the winter. She swung by for a cup and saw the fight going on and joined when she found out I was hurt from Mickie." "And where is she now?" Raven asked. "Shayera had to run back to the Watchtower for her shift and Argent is crashed in one of the spare rooms," he replied calmly, "Did you know that Mickie sleeps with stuff doll that looks like you?"

"You're kidding?" she asked as she finished healing his knee. "Nope, one of the stores in Central City had a bunch of stuffed Titan figures and I bought one that looked like you for her birthday when she turned two," he said slowly standing up, "She's slept with it ever sense." "May have to ask her about that tomorrow," Raven said. "She won't deny it, if that's what you're wondering," he said. They left the infirmary and started walking to their rooms.

"Actually, I was wondering what it looked like," Raven said. "Kind of stupid looking, but Mick loves it," he said just before they heard someone scream. "Now what?" he asked before they started running. They entered the common room to find what looked like a war zone. The kitchen table and chairs lay in pieces scattered around the room as Jinx, Kid Flash, and Cyborg tried to restrain a very pissed off Mickie from going after something that Starfire was protecting.

"LET ME GO!" Mickie yelled as the couch exploded. "Mickie, calm down," Robin said stepping between her and Star. "Screw you!" Mickie yelled a split second before he was flung into a wall. "Knew that was going to happen," Kris said quietly as he walked over to his daughter. "Mickie?" he asked kneeling in front of her, "What happened?" "Silkie ate her," Mickie said looking at her father. He motioned for the others to slowly let her go while asking, "What did Silkie eat?" "My white Raven," she said as she started to cry.

He gently pulled her into a hug as Cyborg leaned over to Jinx and whispered, "What's a white raven?" Jinx shrugged her shoulders as Kid Flash said, "I'll explain later."

Chapter 19

Unexpected Truth…

Kris sighed as he walked into the common room the next morning. The team had been up late cleaning the mess that had been made. He went over to the cupboards and pulled a bowl down as heard someone walk in. "Morning," he said as he started fixing waffles. "Rough night I take it, huh?" a familiar voice asked. He tried to stifle a yawn as he looked over his shoulder saying, "I've had worse. Thanks for coming, mom."

"My pleasure, Kris," Emily said walking over to him, "Now how about you have a seat and let me cook breakfast." "Thanks mom. We were all up late last night fixing the living room," he said sitting in a chair. "Do I want to know?" she asked as the door slid open. "Mickie tried to kill Starfire's pet Silkie after it ate her favorite doll," Kid Flash said as he walked in. "And which one was that, Throttle?" Emily asked smiling. Kid went to respond, but froze when he recognized the voice. He slowly looked over at the stove and said, "A w-white Raven doll. E-Emily is that you?"

"Last time I checked, Throttle," she replied smiling. He chuckled as he walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Man, it's good to see you again," he said after a few minutes. She smiled returning the hug and said, "It's good to see you to, Wally. How have you been?" Kid sat in a chair saying, "Still fast as ever. Where have you been?" "For the past week, I've been here in Jump City actually, I recently purchased the diner on 5th and Madison," Emily said as Cyborg walked in. "Morning all. What's going on?" Cy asked pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Not much, Cyborg. Just getting re-equated with an old friend," Kid said smiling. "I can see that," Cyborg said noticing the person cooking. "Hi, I'm Emily. Believe it or not, I'm Kris's mom," Emily said holding her hand out. Cyborg shook her hand saying, "Well it's nice to finally meet you. He's told us quite a bit about you. All good, don't worry." "And how much did my kid pay you to say that?" Emily asked a little skeptical. "A Bacon cheeseburger and the recipe for it," Kris said as Jinx entered, "Or was that what I paid Jinx to have her convince Throttle to switch all of Speedy's red uniforms with pink ones and arrows that sang 'I feel pretty' after being fired?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Jinx said sitting at the table, "Granted Steele City villains think Speedy's gay now." Kid quickly got up and placed a cup of coffee in front of his girlfriend and sat back down in less than a second. "It's too early for powers, Throttle," Kris said as Emily placed a plate of waffles in front of him. "I didn't do anything," Kid said leaning back in his chair. Emily looked at the young speedster and said, "Cheesecake." Kid sat bolt upright in his chair and said, "Yes ma'am. I'll behave."

"Surprised he remembered that," Kris said with a slight laugh. "I once promised Kid I would make him a cheesecake if he didn't use his speed when I was in the room," Emily said at Jinx and Cyborg's puzzled looks. Before either could ask another question, a loud squeal was heard from the doorway. All eyes turned in time to see Mickie come running in and give Emily a hug saying, "Grandma, you came." "And what made you think I wouldn't come see you, Mick?" Emily asked returning the hug.

Cyborg sat there for a few seconds then looked at Kris. "Yes, Cyborg, Mickie called my mom grandma," Kris said turning to look at his friend, "That's because she actually is her grandmother." "Wait a minute. How is that even possible?" Jinx asked. Kris leaned back in his chair saying, "Well to make a long story short; mom told dad that she wanted another kid.

"Dad said he would take care of everything. He used an embryo he had acquired while working with CADMUS and used a male sample he paid a hospital worker to get. The male sample was supposed to be from a guy named Richard Grayson, but a couple of friends of his switched his chart with mine when I went to have my tonsils removed." No one said a word as one of the waffle irons went off. "So, Mickie is actually your daughter?" Jinx said. "Yup," Kris said as Emily put a plate in front of Mickie.

"Why do I have a feeling I know who her mom actually is?" Cyborg asked. "You have a problem with that?" Mickie asked looking at him. He smiled as he looked at the young girl and said, "Nope. It just means I have a niece now." Mickie smiled and started eating her breakfast. "And before you ask, yes, I already know," Raven said entering the room. All eyes slowly looked at the Goth Titan as she walked over to Mickie and kissed her head. "Morning, Mickie. You ok?" she asked. "I've slept better, mom," Mickie replied with a sigh.

"You know, that explains a lot," Jinx said. "And what is that supposed to mean?" Emily asked setting plates in front of her and Cyborg. "Well, it explains why Mickie's powers are so much like Raven's," Jinx stated. "Either way, Raven is a lot nicer when Mickie is around," Kid said jokingly. "You really don't want me to come cook at the next family cook out do you, Throttle?" Kris asked. "I'll shut up now," Kid replied looking at the table.

Jinx blinked a few times before saying, "You seriously have to teach me how you get him to stop and shut up." "Please don't," Kid pleaded. "But it's so much fun watching you squirm," Kris said as Emily handed Kid a plate. "I don't want to know," Raven said fixed herself a cup of tea. "So, outside of picking on each other and fighting crime, what all do you guys do here?" Emily asked trying to change the subject.

"Well we help the Justice League if they need it, monitor radio transmissions for distress calls, and help Mickie control her powers in between training," Cyborg said calmly. "That and practical jokes," Mickie said finishing her waffles. "Do I want to know?" Emily asked. "Safer if you don't depending on the joke," Kid replied. "Oh really?" she said crossing her arms. "You and your big mouth, Wally," Kris muttered knowing what was coming.

Kid glanced up from his breakfast and froze. Emily had leaned back against the counter and was just staring at him. "I have all day, Wallace Rudolph West," she said with a smile. "Man, these waffles are good," he said quickly going back to his breakfast. "I know what he did," Mickie said. "Don't you have school to go to?" Kid asked glaring at her.

Mickie shrugged saying, "Got suspended yesterday for using the moves Robin taught me to defend myself in a fight." "She didn't start the fight and was able to suppress her powers," Kris quickly said placing a hand on Raven's shoulder, "Silkie kind of stopped me from telling you last night." Raven looked at him saying, "Its ok, but what did Kid Flash do Mickie?" The young girl looked at her mom and asked, "Remember how Argent acquiesced you of sending her that lesbian stripper gram for her birthday a few months ago?"

Raven slowly looked over at the young speedster as her eyes turned white. Before a signal sound could be made; Kid Flash was suddenly pulled out of his seat and pinned to the ceiling. "IT WAS A JOKE, RAVEN!" he yelled trying to break free. "Does it look like I'm laughing?" she asked coldly. Startled yells could be heard from the hallway as rolls of duct tape and staplers flew into the room and proceeded to fasten Kid to the ceiling before a power inhibitor was placed around his neck. "That's enough, Raven," Kris said as a piece of duct tape was placed over Kid's mouth.

"I've wanted to do that to him for years," Emily said giving the empath a thumbs up. "What? Hang him from the ceiling?" Cyborg asked. "No. Shut him up," Jinx and Emily said in unison. Everyone started laughing as Argent and Beast Boy walked in. "Morning dudes, what's so funny?" Beast Boy asked sitting down. "Cyborg and Jinx met my grandma and Mom found out that Kid Flash was the one that sent the stripper to Argent on her birthday then duct taped him to the ceiling before slapping him with a power inhibitor," Mickie said as Emily placed another waffle on her plate.

"Other than sorry about acquiescing you, Raven, why do I have a feeling there is more to this story?" Argent asked a little puzzled. Emily placed two more plates of waffles on the table saying, "Kris will explain as you eat."

Chapter 20

Surprises…

The entire common room was silent as Robin and Starfire entered. "Morning guys," Robin said as he fixed himself some coffee. Beast Boy barely glanced at him before shaking his head. "How could he do that?" Argent asked in disbelief. "Because he believed that superheroes were just a few steps away from perfection," Emily said trying to stay calm. Star looked at Robin for a second then asked, "Um, what are you talking about?"

"We're comparing notes of who knew the bigger douchebag," Kris said grabbing a can of pop from the fridge. "Oh yeah, bet you mine can top yours," Robin said leaning against the counter. "Sucker bet," Mickie said leaning against Raven. "Even I wouldn't take that bet," Cyborg said clearing the table. "Fifty bucks and you're on," Emily said.

Robin took a fifty from his wallet and placed it on the table saying, "Batman has used almost everything in the book to get a confession from a criminal." Emily cleared her throat before saying, "Kris's father paid a hospital worker to retrieve sperm from Richard Grayson only to end up with my sons. Then he combined it with a super-heroine egg he got while working for CADMUS in me." Robin stood there in shock as Emily picked up the fifty and put it in her purse.

"And before you even ask Rob; mom divorced him and turned state's evidence against him for what he did," Kris said taking a drink of his pop, "Unfortunately, he died two days before the trail was to start." "One thing I still don't get is _why_ he did that," Argent said shaking her head. "After having Kris, we started to drift apart," Emily said sighing, "He got so wrapped up in his work he would forget to come home. I thought having another child could possibly salvage it. I didn't know that his father had two different types of cancer."

"We knew the cancer part. We just didn't know the rest," Cyborg said quietly. "And I didn't found out until two after the will was read," Kris said. "Same here," Mickie said. "Hey Emily, why did you leave exactly?" Jinx asked. "It wasn't because I didn't love Kris and Michaela. I left because he used me, his own wife, as part of one of his science experiments," Emily said as a tear slid down her cheek.

The room was silent for a few minutes before Star asked, "Um, if Kris is Mickie's father, then who is her mom?" "That would be me," Raven said gently stroking Mickie's hair. "Wait a minute. How did he even get a hold of something like that, Raven?" Robin asked trying not to get upset. "My appendix, that's how," she replied monotone. "Could we change the subject? The more we talk about it, the more it's pissing me off," Argent suddenly asked. "Yeah, we need a new subject," Cyborg said, "Any suggestions?"

"I have one," Mickie said sitting up. "What's that, Mickie?" Kris asked. "If Tameranian eyes are green, then why are Starfire's blue?" she asked calmly. "Uh, Mickie, what are you talking about? Star's eyes aren't blue," Robin said. "Actually, they are, Robin," Jinx said. All eyes turned to the Tameranian to find that Mickie was right. _'I was wondering when someone else would notice,'_ Kris thought before tossing his pop can in the recycling bin.

Robin slowly walked over to Star and took her hands in his. "Star, why are your eyes blue?" he asked. Star looked down at the floor and very quietly said, "I-it can't be.' She let go of his hands and started pacing the room. Her mind raced a thousand miles a minute as she started talking in native tongue. "Does anyone know what's she is saying?" Emily asked after a few minutes. "I do," Kris said sitting on the counter, "My ring comes equipped with a universal translator and you really don't want to know what she is saying."

"Is it really that bad?" Argent asked. "Worse than Beast Boy's lamest joke times a hundred," he replied smiling. "That is bad," Cyborg said. This continued on for a few moments before Star looked at Kris and asked, "How is this even possible?" He chuckled a little before saying, "Traditional Tameranian desert served at weddings can turn members of another race compatible. Remember?" Star's eyes went wide for a second before she began pacing again. Emily got up out of her chair and walked over to her son.

"Mind telling me what is going on?" she asked. "I think that is something we all want to know," Jinx asked as everyone looked at Kris. "Starfire's pregnant," Mickie said bluntly. "What?!" everyone said looking at her. Robin caught Star's arm and asked, "Star, is that true?" Star closed her eyes as she slowly nodded. He stood there a little shocked before asking, "H-how do you for sure?" "Tameranian eyes only turn blue when they are expecting," she said slowly looking at him with bright blue eyes.

Raven looked over at Kris and asked, "How did you know?" He shrugged saying, "Tameran is in my assigned sector of the galaxy. Granted, the Vegas wedding was lovely. The Tameranian one was nothing short of a three day party." "Wow, wow, wow. They actually got married?" Cyborg asked surprised. "In Vegas and on Tameran," Kris replied smiling, "I know about the Vegas wedding because an old friend of mine was there and taped it for me. They had no clue she was even there." "Oh this I got to see," Cyborg said smiling.

"Let me go grab the DVD's and someone needs to get Wally off the ceiling," Kris said before leaving the room. "Let him down gently, Raven," Emily said. "Do I have too?" Raven asked glaring at the red head hanging from the ceiling. "Like dad says; you put him there, you have to get him down, mom," Mickie said. "Awww, Mickie called Raven mom," Argent said leaning against Beast Boy.

Beast Boy faked wiping a tear saying, "They grow up so fast." "Another word out of you, turd monkey, and I'll force feed you Cyborg's next meat extravaganza," Mickie said coldly. The green changeling turned into a kitty and tried to hide behind Argent as Cy said, "Dang, you are Raven's kid." Raven raised a hand and slowly brought it down as Kid Flash was pulled from the ceiling. "You do know that once that tape is off, he won't shut up, right?" Jinx asked as Raven set the speedster on the floor.

Kid reached up and pulled the inhibitor off and crushed it before running from the room. "I wouldn't count on that, Jinx," Raven said as Kris walked back in carry two cases. "What's up with Throttle?" he asked heading over to the entertainment system. "Bathroom," Mickie said as everyone sat down on the couch. It was almost five minutes later before Kid returned. "Hurry up, ginger, or we're starting without you," Argent called from her seat.

He walked over to the couch and sat down quietly next to his girlfriend. "You ok?" Jinx looking at him. Kid nodded before staring at the screen. They sat there and watched the Vegas wedding in silence. Once the wedding was over, the camera turned to face both Wonder Woman and Shayera.

"Congratulations, you two," the Amazon princess said, "On behalf of the women of the Justice League, we're glad you two finally got together." "And nice way of sticking it to old grumpy cowl, Robin, you just made him dish out five grand to all the women," Shayera said with a slight laugh. The two high fived each other before the disc stopped. "What did Shayera mean by that?" Robin asked after a few seconds. "You can blame Mickie for that one," Kris said looking at his daughter, "She initially bet Captain Marvel a bag of Oreo's that you would elope and not tell Bat's. Well, he heard and upped it. If he won, he got a bag of Oreo's equal to the number of women in the League. But if she won, all the female League and Titan's got five grand a piece."

"Nice one little sister," Argent said with a laugh. "Not really, I got grounded for a week," Mickie said with a shrug. "I probably should tell him," Robin said sheepishly. "Diana already showed him," Kris said calmly, "Bat's said he would be here at noon tomorrow for lunch." "WHAT? Why did you tell me sooner?" Robin asked getting to his feet. "Chill out Robin, he won't be here till tomorrow," Beast Boy said. "Actually, Diana called yesterday between the Control Freak and Mad Mod fights," Kris said changing the disc, "Batman should be here in the next few minutes. You're up, Throttle." In the amount of time it took Kris to walk back over and sit down, Kid Flash quickly cleaned the entire room.

The two had no more then sat back down on the couch when they heard the doors open. All eyes turned to see the dark knight himself enter the room.

Chapter 21

Tensions…

The tension in the common room was at its highest ever. Not even Slade's worst plot had caused the Titan's to be on this much of an edge. The whole cause of this stemmed to one man; Batman. True to his word he had arrived at noon and was now sitting at the kitchen table staring at the team. His eyes were fixed on one person in particular, Kris's mom Emily. She sat across from him and returned his stare with the same intensity.

It was now three o'clock and Mickie was starting to get nervous. She keep glancing at each of her parents and towards the door. After about three minutes, she final caught her dad's eye. He quickly glanced towards the door and gave a brief nod before turning his attention back to the table. _'Thanks dad,'_ she thought.

She took a hold of Kid Flash's and started squeezing it in a rapid progression. Kid simply nodded before whispering to Jinx, "Back in a flash." He quickly scooped Mickie up and ran from the Tower. The world rushed past them in a matter of seconds. Mickie barely had any time to enjoy the ride before they stopped. "Welcome to Titan's East Tower," Kid said setting her down. She looked around the room and smiled. It was set up much like the main Tower, but one whole wall seemed to be completely stone.

"In case you're wondering, the tower itself is built into the cliffs surrounding Steele City," Kid said smiling, "Cyborg basically built it himself so they layout is similar to the one out west, minus the lower level of the main room. It was done up so Aqualad had access to the ocean at all times." Mickie slowly looked around the room and smiled. "Now wonder it feels like home," she muttered. She turned to look out the massive bay window and gasped. Stars lit up the night sky as the moon shone brightly from the heavens.

"Wow," she whispered before sitting on the couch. "Oh yeah, it also has the second best view on the planet," Kid said sitting next to her. "The first being Jinx?" Mickie asked quietly. "Always," he replied. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before they heard the door open. "Was starting to wonder when they'd get here," Kid said as a red-haired young man leapt over the couch and landed in front of them. The man quickly stood up and pointed an arrow at them. "Nice landing, Speedy," Kid said smiling.

Speedy lowered the arrow and asked, "What are you doing here, Kid Flash, and who's the brat?" "I'm not a brat," Mickie said as Speedy was punched in his shoulder by a familiar face. "She's a Titan, you moron," Bumblebee said shaking her head. "How was I supposed to know?" Speedy argued. "He could've asked instead of showing his IQ," Mickie whispered to Kid Flash. "Anyway; who's your friend, Kid?" Aqualad quickly interjected.

"That's Kris's little sister, Mickie. The one I've been telling you two about," Bumblebee said. "Actually Bee, Mickie's his daughter," Kid said. Bee was silent for a few moments before asking, "I'm going to want to sit down for this, right?" "Defiantly," Mickie said calmly. All three Titan East members sat down and listened to Kid Flash.

Once he was finished, Bumblebee slowly got to her feet and started pacing. "H-how? How did he not get caught?" Aqualad asked shocked. "He actually did," Mickie said looking at him, "Grandma turned state's evidence after she divorced him, but he never went to trail." "WHY THE BLOODY HELL NOT?" Bumblebee yelled. "He died from both testicular and lung cancers two days before the trail began," Mickie replied.

"Ouch. I don't know whether to call that divine retribution or just deserts," Speedy said. "Dad said it's a little of both," Mickie said. Bumblebee stopped pacing and sat next to the young girl saying, "You know guys? Considering all that's happened today, I think it's time for a change." "What do you mean, Bee?" Kid asked. Aqualad sighed before saying, "Mas & Minos left a note this morning saying they had to go home to help stop a crime spree, I've been called back to Atlantis to take over as the head of the royal guard, and Speedy just found out today that the last concussion he received is starting to affect his vision."

"Great. Just great," Kid muttered leaning back in his chair, "I'm not even sure tempting fate would help either tower right now." "Oh yeah, what's happening there?" Aqualad asked. "Grandma and Batman were in a staring match when we left," Mickie replied. "Oh this I have to see," Speedy said grabbing a remote. He brought the other towers security feed up on the main monitor. "Let me get this straight," they heard Emily say, "Neither civilians or the Titan's families are allowed in the Tower, but you are because you're the Batman on top of being Robin's adoptive father." "I don't believe she just said that," Bumblebee whispered.

"That is beside the point," Batman said. "No. That is exactly my point, BRUCE WAYNE," Emily said placing her hands on the table, "These kids are the ones protecting this city, not you. They have given their blood, sweet, and tears to protect those that call this place home; which is more than what I can say for you." Kid Flash leaned over towards Mickie and asked quietly, "Is it me or did Batman flinch when she called him by his real name?" Mickie nodded as a smile grew on her face.

"Now I'm going to tell you this once, and only once," Emily said slowly getting to her feet, "Thanks to my late ex-husband, I know the identities of every member of the Justice League. If you ever come back to Jump City, BATMAN, I will take that information to the press and you can deal with the backlash. If Bruce Wayne comes to my diner or anywhere near me, I will have him arrested for I filled a restraining order against him yesterday when I received an offer from him for my diner."

"And if you come near me or Mickie, I'll personally make sure that the company your father built is destroyed," Kris said stepping forward so he was standing next to his mom. "And I'll make it so you're in a coma for the rest of your life reliving your worst day," Raven said as her eyes began to glow white. "Now if you're done being a hypocrite, mind telling everyone why you're here?" Emily asked with a slight smile. Batman slowly stood up and placed a small stack of envelopes on the table. "Paying off a bet," he said before leaving.

"Um, I wasn't going to hold Batman to that bet," Mickie said blushing. "Consider it found money," Speedy said with a shrug, "Use it for a really nice birthday gift for someone or you could give it to me." "It's going towards her college fund," Kris said as his image appeared on the main monitor, "And you still need to finish your homework, Mickie." "Ok dad, we'll be back soon," Mickie said with a slight wave. "So, how's tower life on the west coast?" Bee asked.

"A little crowded but not bad; any peace on the east?" Kris replied. "More like empty," Bee said before explaining. "That's not good," Kris said with a sigh. "Yeah, well it can't be helped," Speedy said. "Maybe not," Kris said as the started thinking, "Bee, I need you, Aqualad, and Speedy to tag along with Kid when he brings Mickie back." "Ok, but mind if I ask why?" Speedy asked a little puzzled. Kris smiled as he whistled a tune before ending transmission. "Oh crap," Kid Flash said looking at the floor.

"I take it you two know what's going on?" Bee asked. "Dad has an idea," Mickie said.

Chapter 22

Changes…

Mickie walked into the common room at the West Coast Tower to find the tension was still a little high. The girls were setting at the kitchen table talking as Cyborg and Beast Boy played a game. She walked over to Raven and asked, "Are Batman's visit's always that bad?" "First time he's ever been here," Raven said before pulling her daughter into a hug, "And your grandmother is threatening Robin with his manhood if he doesn't find you soon." "Either she hasn't talked to dad or she's just picking on Robin," Mickie said returning the hug. Raven gave her daughter a slight smirk as Argent asked, "What do you think, Mick?"

"Grandma is making him pay for what Bee is telling them," Mickie said. "Ok, Mickie, what's going on?" Jinx asked. Mickie sighed as she relied what she had found out from the other Titan's. "This is not good," Starfire said shaking her head. "Bee and the others are telling Robin now," Mickie said grabbing an empty seat. "Knowing Robin, he will try and put together a new team to help Bee out," Star said confidently.

"I wouldn't count on that, Star," Bumblebee said as she walked up. "What do you mean, Bee?" Jinx asked. "I've been doing some thinking sense Mas & Minos left and I've decided to take a leave of absence to go college," Bee replied. "You're leaving?" Mickie asked surprised. "Not completely, Mick. I'm still going to be a Titan, just not full time like I used to," Bee said smiling. "What about the rest of your team?" Jinx asked.

Bee sighed as she sat down saying, "Speedy's retiring because his eye sight is starting to go and Aqualad has been called back to Atlantis." "So, there is going to be no one protecting Steele City?" Star asked. "Not unless I can get Robin to send a new team out there," Bee answered. "Have fun trying to talk to him," Cyborg called from the couch, "Emily dragged him out of her by his ear threatening to make him the girl wonder if he doesn't find Mickie thanks to Kid Flash taking off with her." "Someone should tell Robin and Emily that Mickie's back," Star said. "Not it," the girls said suddenly together laughingly. They all looked towards the two playing video games. "Loser tells Emily Mickie is back," Beast Boy said taking the lead. A white aura surrounded the controls and jerked them out of the two Titans hands as the game was suddenly paused.

"How about you both go tell him or we will use the Gamestation and the games for target practice?" Jinx asked as he eyes started glowing pink. "Fine," Cyborg said in a huff, "But only because I'm sick of buying a new one." "And don't worry luvs, we won't touch your game while you're gone," Argent said sweetly. The two slowly got to their feet as Kris walked in. "Anyone know how to stop Robin when he's in panic mode?" he asked getting a pop from the fridge. "I do, but why do you ask?" Star commented. "Mom just told him to either find Mickie or she's telling Batman that you're pregnant," he replied leaning against the counter, "And yes, she already knows Mickie is back. She's doing this just to pick on him."

"Do we still have to tell him then?" Beast Boy asked. "Only if the girls are threatening the game system again," Kris replied before taking a drink, "And Robin and mom are heading this way as it is." "And you will get the controllers back after you tell Robin," Bee said as Speedy, Kid Flash and Aqualad entered. "And where have you been?" Jinx asked looking at her boyfriend. "Laughing at Robin," Kid said giving her a kiss.

"Did you bother telling him Mickie is here?" Star asked. "Tried, he told us to shut up and threw us out of the room," Speedy said getting a glass of water. Star stood up and sighed saying, "I better go calm him down." "That or you could duct tape him to the ceiling," Argent said smiling. Kid shuddered saying, "Let's not and say we did." "What's wrong, Wally? Didn't you enjoy that this morning?" Jinx asked. As an argument broke out amongst the couple, Mickie looked at her mom and tugged on her cloak.

"What are you thinking about, mom?" Mickie asked. "Probably what Kris looks like naked," Bee said looking at her nails. Raven ignored the comment and said, "Just trying to think if we have enough Titans to cover Steele City." _'You know his Lantern suit doesn't leave much to the imagination though,'_ Love's voice said in Raven's head. _'You got that rig-Shut up,' _Raven thought putting her hood up.

"I think I know a few people that would be willing to cover Steele City till a permanent team is placed there," Kris said watching Raven. "I think I know who you're talking about. Can I come and talk to them?" Mickie asked looking at him. "Only if your homework is finished," Kris said as Emily and Robin walked in.

Chapter 23

The Call…

After making sure that Mickie was ok; and one final threat to Robin if anything happened to her granddaughter, Emily said goodbye and went home. From there, things started to return to normal for the Tower: Mickie started on her homework with some help from Raven while the others cheered Cyborg and Beast Boy on in whatever game there were playing. The only person that wasn't joining in the festivities was Kris.

'_I hate making this call,'_ he thought as he stepped out onto the roof. The cold January air felt like heaven. A light snow had started to fall as the sun began to set. It was the type of night he loved best, even if he did have to make one phone call. "Not getting any younger," he muttered pulling his phone out. He dialed a number he knew almost too well and waited. The phone rang twice before he heard a woman's voice say, "Hello?" "How's my favorite Amazon warrior?" he said with a slight smile.

"Enjoying a slow night here at the Watchtower with Green Arrow. How are you, Kris?" the woman replied. He gave a weak chuckle and said, "Besides finding out that my mom runs the diner that you and Shayera go to for hot chocolate in the winter and the real reason she left dad, I'm great. But I do need your help, Diana." "What do you need?" she asked calmly. "Basically, a new team for Steele City," he stated, "The current Titans East team is basically disbanding. Three have been called home to help there, Speedy is retiring do to vision problems, and Bumblebee is thinking about going part time hero while going back to school."

"And you want to put this team together why?" she asked. "Because Robin just found out today that his new bride is pregnant. Thanks for the Vegas wedding tape, by the way," he said looking towards the city. "You're welcome. Now on to your problem," Diana said, "I know of five that could help. They're a good bunch of kids, but they need team work experience." "And you won't give me their names until I agree to help you with a problem, right?" he asked with a slight sigh.

"Oliver has been trying to get tickets to a Taylor Swift concert for a Dinah's birthday. Think you can help him out?" Diana asked. Kris let out a low laugh and said, "Put him on the phone." He waited for a few seconds before he heard Diana say, "It's on speaker." Kris smiled and said, "Hey Arrow; dad left me everything in his will, including his sweet at the Jump City arena. If you want to tag along with Mickie and I to the concert, you're more than welcome to come. I'll just let them know that I have guest coming with me." The line was silent for a few seconds before Green Arrow said, "I'm starting to see why Diana says Bruce could learn some manners from you. Thanks Kris."

"Think of this as my way of saying thanks for Detroit. Just let me know how many people you're bringing so I can let the Arena know," Kris replied. "He will and I'll email you those names later," Diana said. "Thanks Diana. I'll talk to you guys later," Kris said before ending the call. _'That went well,'_ he thought looking towards the city. He stood there for a few seconds in silence before he heard someone say, "You really should stay inside on nights like this." He turned towards the door and saw Raven standing there looking at him. "I got asked to see what you want for dinner," she said calmly.

"Nothing that is served cold," he said walking towards her, "How long have I been up here?" "About half an hour," she replied calmly, "And we need to talk." "About what?" he asked. Raven gave a slight shrug before saying, "A little of everything maybe." "Ok. Then why don't we start with the hard topic? Us," he said stopping in front of her. "That's not a topic I wanted to start with," Raven muttered looking at the ground.

Kris gave her a puzzled look before saying, "This has something to do with Titan's East, doesn't it?" "Robin wants you to lead the Titan's East," she said trying to hold back tears. He stood there silently for a few seconds before shaking his head. "I don't believe him," he said as he started pacing. Raven flinched as she felt the anger coming off him. _'I really don't want to do this,' _she thought as a tear slid down her cheek. "We're not breaking up, so don't even suggest it," he said walking back into the tower.

'_I am so SICK of this,' _he thought walking towards the common room. He was just about there when Kid Flash stepped around the corner. "Where's Robin, Wallace?" Kris asked. "Training room and I'll have Cyborg prep the med room," Kid said before racing off. "Kris stop," Raven said phasing threw the ceiling, "You can't kill him." "I never said I was going to kill him. I just want to talk to him," he said walking past her. "And walking in there mad is not going to help," she said following.

"No offense Raven, but none of this team has ever seen me mad," he replied. "If you're not mad, then what's wrong?" she asked. Kris turned to face her and said quietly, "I'm hurt, ok? I mean my god Raven, I've been here four months short of a year and half the villains in this town have gone straight because they are scared to death of me. Not to mention that Mickie is finally getting her powers under control, I find not only my mom but the one woman that means as much to me as Mickie, and now I'm getting told I have to give it all up. How the hell is any of that fair?"

He leaned his back against a wall and slowly sank to the floor. "How do you think I feel?" Raven asked sitting next to him, "Not only do I find a guy that loves me for me and doesn't think I'm creepy, but I gain a daughter that feels more like a little sister at times." "It's not just Mickie and I that love you, Raven. My mom adores you," he said taking her hand in his. "I kind of got that impression when I met her," Raven said with a slight smile, "I like her too." He chuckled a little before moving his arm around her shoulders.

They sat there quietly for a few minutes before they heard footsteps approaching. "Think we should finally tell them?" Raven asked as the footsteps got closer. A smiled crossed Kris's face as he saw Mickie walking towards them. "Her maybe, but not the rest," he said as Mickie sat next to Raven, "You ok, pup?" "Robin's a jerk," Mickie said laying her head on Raven's lap. "He can be at times," Raven said with a sigh, "He told me to tell your dad about making him the leader of the Titan's East." "That dick," Mickie and Kris said together. "Yeah, we know he is one," Argent said walking up, "Outside of looking like a happy little family, you guys ok?"

"Not until hell freezes," Kris said with a forced smile, "What do you want?" Argent sat down across from them and said, "I just thought you should know that Jinx threw Star's pregnancy in Robin's face and told him that if you two can't be together to raise Mickie, then him and Star shouldn't be together to raise their kid." Kris smiled as he looked at Mickie and said, "And now you know why I keep telling you to never piss off your Aunt Jinx." Argent chuckled a little then said, "That's not the half of it. Star flat told that wanker that she agreed with Jinx and if he split you three up, she was going to Steele City until he got his head out of his gleptork, whatever that is." "His butt," Raven said in slight disbelief.

"Which is why Robin decided to let Kris pick the other members of the new Titan's East if he wants the job," Argent said smiling. Kris looked at Raven and Mickie for a minute then said, "It depends on a fax I get from a friend. I'll let him know." "Alright now out of curiosity, are you two together?" Argent asked noticing Kris's arm. "Sense Mickie's birthday," Raven said gently stroking her daughter's hair. "Speaking of the devil, she is out like a light," Kris said in a hushed tone pointing at Mickie.

Chapter 24

Decision…

To say that the decision was simple would be a lie. A lot of things rode on a simple choice; to go to Steele City or not. It was this type of decision that lead Kris to seek advice from outside the tower, namely his mom. It actually paid off in the jest of things. The diner was the closet school bus stop location to the Tower and it gave him time to get caught up with Emily. For the most part it was like any other day; he stopped by the diner a half hour before Mickie got there and sat at a booth that allowed him to see when the bus arrived.

But as he sat there, he noticed that something seemed off. He looked over towards the counter to see Emily talking to a blonde girl. _'I just had to come in on newbie training day,'_ he thought as the girl walked towards him. She was about 5'5 and had her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Hi. Welcome to the Stardust diner. I'm Diane, your waitress. What can I start you with?" the girl asked a little nervous. He decided to take it easy on her today and said, "A hot chocolate and could let Emily know her son is here?" "Sure thing handsome," Diane said before walking towards the kitchen.

He looked out the window for a few minutes before hearing the sound of a plate being set on the table. "I take it you've had a long week," his mom said sitting across from him. "Rob's given me the chance to lead a team in Steele City," he said before taking a drink. "And you're not sure if you want that chance or not?" Emily asked. He sighed before looking at his mom and said, "Pretty much. If I go to Steele city; that means pulling Mickie from school here and putting her in a new one, plus leaving you and everything I've grown accustomed to."

Emily smiled as she said, "First off, my actual diner is in Steele City. I'm here trying to start a second diner. So you actually wouldn't be leaving me." He chuckled a little and smiled. "That's one thing off my mind," he said watching the new waitress. "So, what else is bothering you?" Emily asked. "Robin wants me to put the team together in a week. So, I'm a little worried about my choices," he said sighing. "Tell me what you can about this team," Emily said.

He thought for a few seconds then said, "Wally's nephew, an archer, a reporters cousin, and our favorite bird." "Good choices on the bird," Emily said after a few seconds, "Hopefully the cousins are not alike, always liked archers like Green Arrow, and please tell me the nephew doesn't act like his uncle." "I've only meet the archer so far," he said motioning towards the new waitress. "You're kidding?" Emily asked looking at Diane.

He shook his head saying, "Rob has it set up that I'm to meet them here today. A certain phrase will let them know it's me. The phrase is different for each one." "Ingenious," Emily said as Diane walked up. "Can I get you anything else?" she asked. Kris glanced at his mom for a second then said, "A cheeseburger, lettuce and tomato on the side. No Quinn olives. A side of fries and a small chocolate-strawberry shake for some friends that are going to be here in about ten minutes." Diane looked at him for a second then said, "One wolf special, coming up."

Emily waited until Diane walked away and asked, "Quinn olives?" "Long story," he said as a boy about 13 with brownish-red hair walked in and looked around. "Do you know what their actual names are?" Emily asked. "Yes, but I can't say them in public," he said watching the boy, "And it looks like Wally's nephew just showed up." "How can you tell?" Emily asked looking over at the kid.

"The hair," Kris replied as the kid sat down. "Here is your order, sir, and the shakes will be ready when your friend gets here," Diane said placing a plate on the table. "Thank you and lightning struck the red headed kid at the counter," Kris said smiling. "On it boss," Diane said before walking off. Emily shook her head as he muttered, "Going to have to talk to her about calling me that." "Don't like being called that?" Emily asked.

"It feels weird," he said putting ketchup on the burger. "Get used to it," Emily said looking out the window. She started to smile as she saw a school bus pull up. "Looks like Mickie's here," she said. "That's good," he said as Mickie came walking in. He scooted over to make room for her saying, "I take it you had a bad day." Mickie nodded giving them each a hug. "I got sent to the principal's office," Mickie said sitting next to her father.

"Who did what this time?" Kris asked pushing the plate in front of her. She grabbed a fry saying, "The music teacher has been showing us different instruments for the past few weeks. He had an old friend stop by with some guitars. The guy asked if anyone knew how to play and I said I did. It kind of turned into a shouting match between me and some idiot that was saying girls can't play. It ended with me being asked to prove it."

"How bad did you shut him up?" Emily asked motioning to Diane to bring the shake. "Started with Van Halen's Eruptation, then switched to White Christmas, O holy Night, Foggy Mountain Breakdown, and finished with the solo from Poison's Nothing but a Good Time," Mickie answered. "You can play those?" Diane asked putting the shake on the table. "A lot of good it did me," Mickie replied. "He had a Stratocaster, didn't he?" Kris asked smiling.

Mickie nodded as she silently ate a fry. "Impressive," Emily said smiling. "Thank you," Mickie said quietly. "So what else happened?" he asked. Mickie reached into her backpack and pulled out envelope. "Mrs. Shepard told me to give this to you," she said handing it to him. He opened the letter and started reading it. "Did dad tell you about the Steele City offer?" Mickie asked looking at grandma. Emily nodded saying, "He did and I think he should take it."

"I think so too, but that means we won't be able to see you," Mickie said taking a drink of her shake. "Mom owns a diner in Steele City and is actually from there," Kris said putting the letter away, "And I have a meeting with your principal tomorrow." "Why?" Mickie asked surprised. "It doesn't say. It just requests my presence at nine a.m. tomorrow," he replied. "That's never good," Mickie said taking a bite of the cheeseburger.

"Anyway, when is the last one supposed to be getting here?" Emily asked trying to change the subject. "She's sitting in the booth behind you flirting with some guy," he said stealing a fry. "Did not see that one," Emily said with a slight chuckle, "Anyway, I need to get back to work. So, I'll talk to you later." "Alright, later mom," he said with a wave. "So, how are we getting blonde's attention?" Mickie asked as Emily went into the kitchen.

"Haven't thought that far ahead," Kris said as Raven walked in. "We could let mom do it," Mickie said. "Bad idea," Raven said sitting down across from them. "It didn't go well, I take it," Kris said. Raven shook her head as the other shake was placed in front of her. "Star cried, Beast Boy was shocked, and Cyborg threatened to throw Robin out a window," she said taking a drink, "So, who's all here?"

"All three," he said calmly, "The kid hitting on the waitress at the counter is Wally's nephew, the waitress herself is the archer, and the one behind you is the last member." "So why did you pick them?" Raven asked after a few seconds. "Actually, I only picked one of them. One got recommended by their mentor and the other is a request," he said looking at her, "The last was Mickie's pick."

"So, which is which?" Raven asked sounding a little annoyed. "That's something even I would like to know," Diane said walking up. "Diane was recommended by Oliver Quinn, the kid sitting at the counter was request from Throttle because the kid can't control his speed," Kris started to explain, "The girl sitting behind you, Raven, was Mickie's pick." "You mean to say that only one member of this team was your choice?" Diane asked pulling a chair over and sitting down.

"I think it's a good choice," The 13 year old said suddenly appearing next to Raven. "And your just hoping to see one of them naked," Kris said as a green construct hand Gibb slapped the boy. "Try it and you'll end up in another dimension," Raven said glaring at him, "And who are you anyway?" "His names Bart Allen, and he has the same ability as Throttle," Kris said shaking his head, "The waitress that decided to join this little conversation is Diane Danger, A.K.A. Artemis Crook. As for the one that has been listening her name is..."

"Kara Kent," the girl sitting behind said turning to look at them, "And yes, I have been listening to what all has been said." "Well, it looks like the gangs all here then," Kris said.

Chapter 25

The Next Morning…

After about an hour of talking, the newly formed team went back to the Tower for the night and to meet the others. The intros didn't go half bad, until Robin found out that Batman had a new sidekick. He didn't show whether or not it fazed him, but Starfire could tell it did. Cyborg set temporary rooms for the new team before everyone crashed for the night. Unfortunately come the following morning, it became clear to everyone this team might be more dangerous than expected.

It started like any other morning, Raven entering the common room to find Kris cooking and Mickie eating breakfast before heading to school. "Morning Raven," Kris said handing her a cup of tea. "Morning," she replied taking the cup. She took a drink and flinched as she heard a scream. "And the madness begins anew," Kris said as the common room doors opened. They looked over to see Artemis walk in with a towel wrapped around her body. "Let me guess, was waiting on the bath room and Bart zipped in before you," Raven said monotone.

Artemis nodded then said, "Please tell me the other Tower has private bathrooms for female members." "All bedrooms have private baths in every Tower," Raven said. "My room has a closet and a door leading into Kara's room," Artemis replied. "Cyborg must have put them in the rooms being redone for Star's baby," Kris said going back to cooking, "Mickie, could you let Artemis and Kara use your bathroom this morning?" "Sure, I don't mind," Mickie said before leading Artemis to her room.

"How long do you think it will be before she's trying to kill Bart?" Raven asked taking another drink. "About five minutes. Want to go see a movie after my meeting with Mickie's principal?" he said looking at her. "Anyone else going with us?" she asked as Mickie walked back in followed by Cyborg. "Nope, just you and me," he replied. "You two better not be planning to stick me with the newbies today," Cy said getting a cup of coffee.

"I have a meeting with Mickie's principal at nine this morning and was asking Raven if she wanted to go with me," Kris said handing the cybernetic man a plate of sausage links and scrambled eggs, "Why? You have a date with Bumblebee?" "More like I don't want to try and play babysitter to your team," Cyborg said taking the plate. "I wouldn't worry about that, Cyborg. Artemis has agreed to help grandma at the diner until we head to Steele City and Kara is going shopping with Star for ideas for the baby," Mickie said finishing her breakfast.

"And that leaves Bart to do what exactly?" Cyborg asked sitting at the table. "Robin said he and Beast Boy were going to help him with his speed for today," Kris said with a slight laugh. "What do you know that Rob doesn't?" Raven asked. "Could be the fact that if Rob plans on helping Bart learn to stop, he needs to go to the park," Kris said turning the burners on the stove down, "Bart doesn't have a problem stopping at short distances, its long distances he has a problem with. Get your jacket, Mickie, it's time to go." "Where are you guys going?" Bart asked suddenly appearing next to Cyborg.

"Taking Mickie to school, you turd monkey," Kris said grabbing his jacket, "There's scrambled eggs and sausage links on the stove if you want any." "I'll make sure he doesn't eat it all," Cyborg said giving Mickie a hug. "And I better go with him just to make sure he doesn't kill anyone during the meeting," Raven said putting her finished cup in the sink. The three said their goodbyes and went down to the garage. "Was Bart getting on your nerves?" Mickie asked once they got into Kris's car. "Just a little," Raven said as they left the tower.

"So, what do you two normally talk about?" Raven asked after a few minutes. "Not a lot really," Mickie said looking out a window, "we usually listen to music unless I have a test that day. Then he'll ask me question about that subject." "Unless the subject is English, then she is on her own," Kris said a little apologetic. "That's why I've been helping her with that subject when she's having trouble," Raven said as they pulled into the school parking lot. He pulled the car into an empty spot and put the car in parking before looking at Raven and asking, "Have I ever told you how wonderful you are?"

Raven reached for her hood to hide her blush, but was stopped when Mickie hugged her from the back seat. "You really are, mom. Please don't ever leave," the girl whispered before hoping out of the car. Raven sat there in silence as she watched Mickie enter the school. "Mickie thinks you are going to say no about coming to Steele City with us," Kris said after a few minutes, "Not because I asked you to come, but because you don't love her." Raven looked at him in shock before asking, "Why would she think that?" "Because you've never told her if you do," he replied calmly before getting out.

"_You do know he's right? We've never told her that,"_ Love's voice said. _'Then it's about time that I do,' _Raven thought putting on a holo-ring. She got out of the car and followed him inside. After checking in with the receptionist, they entered the principal's office and sat down. "Sorry for asking you to come in on such short notice, Kris," Mrs. Shepard said apologetically.

"It's ok, I just hope this isn't going to become habit forming," Kris said. "Same here, but onto the reason I asked you here," she said smiling a little, "Mickie probably told you about the music room incident yesterday by now." "What music room incident?" Raven asked. "Mickie got into an argument yesterday with a fellow student about whether or not girls can play guitars and proved him wrong," Mrs. Shepard replied. "My girlfriend, Rachel, hadn't gotten home yet when Mickie told me about it," Kris said taking Raven's hand in his.

"But what does have to do with Mickie?" Raven asked. "Well, our music teachers friend recorded Mickie playing and showed his boss," Mrs. Shepard explained, "Because of this, his boss wants to invite her and some friends to a private jam session before the Taylor Swift concert this Saturday." "What time Saturday?" Kris asked a little surprised. "About four o'clock. That's three hours before the concert," she replied. Kris looked at Raven for a few seconds before saying, "I don't see why not, but it's really up to Mickie."

"He kind of figured that, which is why he asked me to make sure that Mickie got these," Mrs. Shepard said handing him a large envelope, "Eleven tickets and backstage passes that will allow you in prior to the concert for the jam session as well as to watch the concert itself." "Outside of the fact she is going to freak when I tell her about this, I'll make sure she gets them," Kris said smiling. "Alright well if you two don't mind, I do need to get back to work," Mrs. Shepard said. She showed them out to the main part of the office only to find Mickie holding an ice pack over her eye glaring at a boy sitting across the room.

"Do I want to know?" Raven asked with a sigh. "It seems David challenged Mickie to play any song he came up during music class," the receptionist replied, "She agreed and played every song he came up then punched her during the 1812 overture. And yes, his father has already been called." "Yes or no, Mickie," Kris said looking at the boy. "No, and I tried to call you but kind of got Uncle Barry instead," Mickie said. "Aw crap," he said before sitting in a chair next to her.

Before Raven or anyone else could even ask, two police officers entered the office preceding a man with red hair. "Where is he?" the man asked no one in particular. Mickie pointed at David saying, "He did it." "Thank you Mickie," the man said before looking at David, "On your feet, kid. You're under arrest for assault." The officers pulled David to his feet and cuffed him as they read him his Miranda rights. "What is the meaning of this?" Mrs. Shepard asked as the officers escorted David from the room.

The man looked at her and held his hand out saying, "According to a new law that was passed, a juvenile can be charged as an adult in assault cases regardless of the defendant's age. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go with these officers down to the precinct to help book that kid and his father." "Outside the fact that Iris is going to kill you for this when she finds out, hit the diner on 5th and Madison," Kris looking at the man, "The owner makes one incredible cheesecake. Just make sure you don't eat it all before you get home."

"Will do Kris, see you at the reunion. Later Mickie," the man replied. "Bye Uncle Barry," Mickie said as he walked out the door. Kris stood up and looked at the baffled looks on Raven and Mrs. Shepard's faces and said, "That was Mickie's honorary uncle, Barry Allen of the Central City Crime lab. He's got a cousin on the Jump City PD juvenile division and visits him when on vacation."

"And whole juvenile being tired as an adult for assault?" Raven asked. "It's part of the Central City anti juvenile crime program," Mickie said shifting the ice pack a little, "A week after the school year starts; the local PD shows up, an entire first grade class is arrested, taken to a precinct, and then taken through the entire booking process from the initial arrest to a mock trail."

"Does it work?" Mrs. Shepard asked. "Considering they are arrested by the Justice League and processed like a super villain, I would definitely say so," Kris replied. "Can I go home?" Mickie asked looking at Raven. "Considering the day you've had so far, I don't see a problem with it," Mrs. Shepard said shaking her head," But only if you give me the number on who to talk to about starting that here." "Contact Central City PD and ask for Barry Allen. He'll help you from there," Kris said.

"I'll be sure to give him a call later and hopefully this is the last time I see you in my office," Mrs. Shepard said.

Chapter 26

A Unexpected Debut…

A light snow started falling as Mickie went with her parents to the car. "How's the eye?" Kris asked. "It hurts," Mickie said quietly looking at the ground. "If you want, I can heal it when we get back to the car," Raven said. "Rule five: public usage of powers is prohibited unless trying to save a life or unless been given permission by an authority figure," Mickie replied getting in the car. "She's upset," Kris said with a sigh. They got in the car started to head back to the Tower.

"You ok, Mickie?" Raven asked after a few minutes. "My head hurts a little," Mickie replied with a shrug. "We'll take care of that eye once we get back to the Tower, ok?" Kris asked as Raven's com went off. "Hold that thought," Raven said pulling her communicator out of her cloak, "Raven here." Artemis's face appeared on the small screen and said, "Sorry to tell you this, Raven, but Supergirl and I really need your help facing the HIVE five." "Where are you?" she asked. "Does right in front of us count?" Kris said pulling the car to a stop.

Mickie and Raven looked out the windshield in time to see Gizmo crash head first into a trash can. "Stay in the car Mickie," Kris said as him and Raven got out and joined the fight. Mickie reached forward and locked the doors. She started to lean back in her seat and stopped when she noticed something. Several copies of the HIVE Five member known as Billy Numerous were carrying someone off a bus. "Sorry about this, dad," Mickie muttered.

Her eyes began to glow white as she focused her power. She slowly raised a hand saying, "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos." The result wasn't what she had initially wanted, but worked none the less. A hubcap on a nearby car had turned white before flying off and cracking each of the Billy's in the head, effectively knocking them out. Without so much as a second thought, Mickie quickly got out of the car and ran over to find a girl tied up struggling to get free. She quickly untied the girl saying, "I'll explain later. Just follow me."

The girl nodded and followed Mickie back to the car. They ducked down in the back seat and waited for the fight to end. "Is this city always like this?" the girl asked a little shaky. "Just about, that's why the Titans are here. I'm Mickie, by the way," Mickie replied. "Taylor," the girl said smiling, "I take it you're a Titan." "In training anyway," Mickie said glancing out the front windshield.

"Either way, I owe you one," Taylor said sighing. "As my dad would say, it's all part of the job," Mickie said with a smile. Taylor slowly looked out the window in time to see the last of the HIVE five get taking out via a green kitchen sink. "Do you think it's safe?" she asked after a few seconds. "Not just yet," Mickie said as the police started rounding up the criminals. She climbed into the first seat and rolled the driver's side window down as her parents and the others walked up.

"Are all villains here that easy?" Artemis asked sounding annoyed. "Not really,' Kris said leaning against his car, "They seemed to be acting more like a distraction then their normal idiot selves." "The one-eyed guy said he knew working for her was a bad idea before I knocked him out," Bart said. "So if they're working for someone, then who's their boss and what was the target?" Kara asked. "Figure out the target and we can probably figure out their boss," Kris said. "I think I know who the target was," Mickie said as her and Taylor got out of the car, "I saw a bunch guys in red try and take her off a bus."

The team was silent for a few seconds before Kara said, "The target was Taylor Swift?" Mickie looked at Taylor in shock as Raven said, "If that's true, then their boss was probably Kitten." "Isn't that the one obsessed with Robin?" Bart asked looking at Kara. "Even if she is, I have a feeling we're all on guard duty until she's caught, right Wolf?" Artemis asked. "It's also why you have first watch, Artemis, Supergirl will relieve you at nine," Kris said crossing his arms, "Raven, can you call Robin and let him know what's going on?" "On it," Raven replied pulling her communicator out.

"Not trying to contradict your orders, Wolf, but what about my job?" Artemis asked. "I'll call your boss and let them know what is going on," Kris said reassuring her, "You just worry about keeping Ms. Swift safe." "Is there anything you want me to do, Wolf?" Bart asked. "Actually there is," Kris said looking at him, "I want you on call and ready to take Ms. Swift to the Tower at a moment's notice. Until then, I want you working with Robin to get your speed under control. Got it, Impulse?" "You don't have to tell me twice, Wolf," Bart said before running off.

Taylor cleared her throat and asked, "Can I say something?" "Go right ahead, miss," Kris said as all eyes turned to her. "Other than thank you, are you sure all this is necessary?" she asked. "Think of Kitten like a crazed fan that will do anything and stop at nothing to meet you," Raven said putting her com away, "It also doesn't help that her father breeds metal eating moths the size of the arena." "That's not good," Taylor said with a sigh, "How long do you think it will take to catch her?" "Not as long as some would think," Kris said before they heard a loud scream.

The team instantly turned ready for a fight only to see a girl wearing a pink dress being handcuffed by a winged redhead. "That was quick," Raven said.

Chapter 27

Surprising Rewards…

Cyborg smiled as he heard Kris's car pull into the garage. "So how did the meeting at Mickie's school go?" he asked. "Don't know, but I don't think that carburetor is going to fit," came the reply. "I don't tell you how raise your daughter, Raven, so don't tell me how to build a motorcycle," Cy said not looking up. "Uh, Cyborg, that wasn't me," Raven said calmly. He looked up to see a tall redhead standing next to Mickie staring at him.

"Uh, why do I feel like I missing something?" Cyborg asked. Kris gave a light chuckle before saying, "Cyborg, I'd like you to meet Shayera. She's one of Mickie's honorary aunts." "D-do you mean t-the Justice League Shayera?" Cy stuttered. "That's her," Mickie said smiling. "Excuse me for a minute," he said before leaving the garage. "So what brings you to Jump City, Shay?" Kris asked with a slight laugh.

"Two things really," Shayera replied picking up a screwdriver, "The first being the surprise Oliver has planned for Dinah here tomorrow night for her birthday and word around the Watchtower is that Kris knows what it is." "I plead the fifth and I'll never tell if I do," Kris said smiling. "Oh you're going to tell me what he has planned," Shayera said looking at him. "Only if you ask," Kris said as Cyborg walked back in, "And what's the other reason?" "I have a message for Robin," Shayera said putting the screwdriver down.

"Rob's helping Star paint the nursery. I can show you where it is if you want," Cy said. "If you would please," Shayera said smiling. "Don't forget you're off the market," Kris said as the two left. "Shove it, Kris," Shayera and Cyborg said before the door shut. Mickie started to laugh but stopped when she realized she was the only one laughing. "Am I in trouble?" she asked looking at her parents.

"Yes and no," Kris said looking at her, "When it comes to the team, you disobeyed a direct order to stay in the car. But if you hadn't, we would be hunting down Taylor's kidnapper right now." "And as far as parents go?" Mickie asked a little nervously. "You put yourself in unnecessary danger in order to stop a crime," Raven said monotone. "I'm sorry," Mickie said looking down. "No powers unless you're training or you have me or Raven's permission for a week, understand?" Kris said. "Yes dad," Mickie said quietly, "Can I go to my room?"

"Not yet," Raven said walking up to her. She knelt in front of her daughter and pulled her into hug. "M-mom, are you ok?" Mickie asked surprised. Raven slowly nodded before whispering, "I don't say this a lot, but you need to know that I love you as much as I love your father." Mickie's eyes filled with tears as she returned the hug. "I love you too, mom," she said burying her face in Raven's shoulder.

"We both love you, Mickie," Kris said walking over, "We're also proud of you for what you did today." Mickie looked up at him and asked, "Really?" "Yes, really," Raven said smiling. Kris knelt next to them saying, "Your principal wanted me to know that your music teacher's friend showed his boss a recording of you playing yesterday and invited you to a private jam session before tomorrow's concert." "Who's his boss?" Mickie asked wiping her eyes.

"According to the eleven tickets and backstage passes he left for you, the person you saved today," Raven replied. "But it is up to you if you want to use them," Kris added. "Only if you two come with me," Mickie said a little nervous. "Deal," Raven said with a slight nod. "That leaves eight tickets and passes." Mickie thought for a few seconds then smiled. "I know someone that would like to go," she said as Shayera walked back in. "Go where, Mickie?" Shayera asked.

"The Taylor Swift concert tomorrow night," Mickie replied. Shayera looked at her in disbelief and said, "You got tickets? How? Her entire tour is sold out." "It's kind of a long story," Mickie said a little sheepishly. "Well, don't let Dinah know. She has been driving everyone nuts trying to get tickets," Shayera said. "I didn't know she was a fan," Raven said a little surprised. "She is, but she won't admit it," Shayera said with a slight chuckle, "You wouldn't believe how many times I've caught her humming one of those songs."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I gave Olli the tickets I had gotten for me and Mickie," Kris said leaning against his car, "Granted she would probably would have loved to have been any of us today." "Other than Dinah is going to freak when she gets those tickets, why do you say that?" Shayera asked. "Because that was Taylor's bus the HIVE Five went after," he replied. "Guess there's only one way to find out," Shayera said with a mischievous grin.

"Call her on your own time, Shay. I am not going to be responsible for another argument between you two," Kris said shaking his head. "I am on my own time," Shayera said taking out her phone. "Just don't let her know what Olli has planned for her tomorrow," Kris said smiling. "I would never do that," Shayera said calling her fellow league member. "This is going to be bad, isn't?" Raven asked. "It has in the past," Mickie said snickering.

Shayera put her phone away and sighed saying, "She's either at the Watchtower or with Oliver, because she's not picking up." "Either way, you'll tell her later," Raven said with a shrug, "Now if you guys don't mind, I'm going to go fix some tea." "Can I have some hot chocolate?" Mickie asked smiling. "Oh that does sound good," Shayera said.

Chapter 28

A Night of Team Bonding…

It was just after eleven as both Titan teams entered Emily's diner. Mickie had chosen the give the tickets to the rest of the team and was starting to wish she hadn't. Granted everyone enjoyed the three hour concert, the problem now was Beast Boy. He had bought Taylor's CD's and was singing along to them on a portable CD player. _'Can someone please make it stop?'_ Mickie thought as her and the others sat down.

She looked around the table and saw she wasn't the only one that wanted him to stop singing. Artemis was silently trying to convince Cyborg to blast Beast Boy with his sonic cannon, Starfire and Robin had moved to another part of the diner, and Kara and Bart were trying to ignore the terrible singing coming from the changeling. She looked over at Raven and was shocked to find her acting like he wasn't singing.

'_How can she block out something that bad?'_ she thought tugging on her mom's sleeve. Raven glanced at her daughter as her grandmother walked up. Emily reached over and took Beast Boy's CD player before Gibb slapping him. "What did I tell you about singing in my diner, Garfield?" she asked glaring at him. "That I wasn't allowed to and would have to pay everyone's bill if you caught me," he said shrinking in his seat.

"And what did I catch you doing?" she asked. "Singing in your diner," he said. "Then I guess everyone's dinner is on you tonight," she said tapping Raven on the shoulder. Raven looked up and pulled a pair of ear plugs out. "Why is my granddaughter still up and where is Kris?" "We're just getting back from the Taylor Swift concert and I had to use the bathroom," Kris said walking up.

"Did you guys have fun?" she asked. "Minus Beast Boy's singing, it was fun," Raven said looking at the menu. "Yeah, we know he can't sing to save his life," Emily said smiling, "Now what brings you guys here at this hour?" "Mickie wanted to tell you about the concert before heading home," Kris said sitting down. "That and the rest of the team is either hungry or wanted some hot chocolate," Raven said. "Then I hope one of you knows how to run a grill, because I had just finished shutting the kitchen down when you guys walked in," Emily said pulling a chair up and sitting down.

"Did you have a bad day, grandma?" Mickie asked. Emily slowly nodded saying, "Let's just say concert after crowds are great for business but really suck." "It could have been worse," Beast Boy said looking at a menu. "Finish that phrase, grass stain, and I'll help Raven said you to another dimension," Cyborg yelled. "Now what did he say?" Robin asked with a sigh. "Something about been worse," Bart replied. "What? I'm just saying that it could be worse," Beast Boy said.

"You're an idiot," Raven said looking back a menu. "Why am I an idiot?" Beast Boy asked. "Because 'it could be worse' is one of those phrases you never say unless you want to chance fate," Raven said. "Oh come on, name one time it got worse," Beast Boy said. "Middle of a lunch rush and the waitress Artemis replaced said that. Ten seconds later, the entire grill caught fire," Emily stated. "You said that phrase the last time Robin was sick when Control Freak attacked and we were greeted by Cinderblock," Cyborg said.

"The last time you froze your laptop then crashed the main frame trying to reboot it," Starfire said. "The last time dad called from Gotham to see how I was doing," Mickie said punching the green Titan hard in his shoulder. "Ow. I said I was sorry," Beast Boy said rubbing his shoulder. "You never did tell me what happened," Kris said. "Abridged version; Cy was in the garage working on the T-car, Robin and Star were at the movies and mom was meditating. I was hungry and he fixed me a salad for lunch," Mickie said.

"You don't like that tofu stuff either, huh?" Cyborg asked. "She's partially allergic to it actually," Kris said sighing, "It's also why she doesn't eat the school lunches. The cafeteria actually switched out the regular milk with soy milk." "What do you mean partially?" Bart asked. "Too much of it and she breaks out in hives, can barely hold anything down, and it causes her powers to go haywire worse than ever," Kris said. "I'm almost afraid to ask how haywire," Artemis said. ""It makes Beast Boy's room look cleaner the Starfire's," Mickie said

The room was silent for a few minutes before Cyborg said, "You're kidding." "Wish I was Cyborg, but I'm not," Kris said. "Note to self; never let Beast Boy fix lunch for Mickie," Raven said quietly. "Yeah, speaking of food," Cyborg said standing up, "Is anyone besides me hungry?" "You are not touching that kitchen Victor," Emily said glaring at him, "It's almost midnight, I've had a long day, and I just want to go home."

"And ten to one you haven't had dinner yet, have you mom?" Kris asked. "I normally don't on days like this," Emily replied. "Then how about you let me be your waiter tonight?" Bart asked standing up. "You are not cooking, Bart," Artemis said standing up, "I've seen the way you cook and it's disgusting." "I said waiter not cook, bow-girl," Bart said smiling. "What did I tell you about calling me that, speed trap?" Artemis growled.

"Not to, which is why I did it," he said. "You sure you want those two on your team, Kris?" Robin asked as Bart ran into the kitchen and reappeared next to Emily holding a notepad in less than a second. "If anything, it will make Tower life interesting," Kris said smiling. "Anyway, what would you like to eat, Emily?" Bart asked. "Nothing I have to cook," Emily said looking at him, "Have you figured out how to use your brakes yet?" "Do you mean mouth or feet?" Artemis asked smiling, "because the one for his mouth doesn't work."

"Ooh, nice insult, bow-girl. Did you use the last of your brain cells to think of that or did you get that off the net?" Bart retorted. "No, Kid Flash zipped in and gave it to her while you were in the kitchen," Raven said. "Burn," Star said with a slight giggle. "Hey! No fair teaming up," Bart complained. "All's fair in love, war, and insults Bart," Emily said smiling, "Especially if the guy is being insulted by the ones they're supposed to be working with."

"Is that why you guys always team up when insulting me?" Beast Boy asked. "About time he figured it out," Kara said as she and the others started laughing. "Hey!" Beast Boy said before he started laughing as well. "Anyway," Bart said once the laughter died down, "What would you like to eat, Emily?" Emily thought for a second then said, "A small thin crust pepperoni pizza sounds good to me." "Alright, back in a flash," he said before taking off.

"So, how bad are his brakes?' she asked. "He can't stop on a dime, it that's what you mean," Robin said shaking his head. "Robin wanted him inside a circle yesterday and Bart ended up stopping five blocks past it," Cyborg said. "Oh great," Emily said sighing, "My dinner is in the hands of a kid that can't stop to save his life." "I can to stop," Bart said appearing next to Cyborg with a small stack of pizza boxes, "Just not that good."

Chapter 29

Reasoning…

Raven walked into the common room late the next day. She looked around the room to find she was the only one up. "Strange," she murmured walking over to kitchen area. She started to make her tea when Cyborg entered into the room. "Morning Raven," he said yawning. "Morning," she replied, "Everyone else still asleep?" "By the looks of it," Cy said as he started cooking.

A comfortable silence filled the room as neither seemed to want to talk. "You know you don't have to go?" Cyborg asked after a few minutes, "You could tell him no." Raven looked at her friend for a few seconds then asked, "What are you talking about?" "Steele City," he said not looking at her, "You could just stay here." Raven sighed as she sat at the table saying, "I know, Cy. It's also why I haven't said yes yet." "What do you mean you haven't said yes?" he asked.

"She means I asked her and the others to think about it," Kris said walking in, "The only one that has said yes to being a part of the team is Bart; both Artemis and Kara are debating on it." "You mean to say that the Titan's East team is nothing more than you, Mickie, and Impulse?" Cyborg asked. "Actually, it's just me and Bart," Kris said looking at his power ring, "Mickie decided that she is going to stay and work with Raven to get her powers under control." "She wants to what?" Raven asked looking at him suddenly. "Stay with you to try and get her powers under control," he said as his ring started blinking.

"And you're ok with this?" she asked. "It's between you and her now. I'll be back later," Kris said getting up. "Where are you going?" Raven asked as a black aura encased the doors. "Off planet to deal with Lantern business," he replied as a lantern uniform appeared over his clothes. "We'll finish this talk when you get back," Raven said as the black aura receded from the doors. "I think you need to talk to Mickie first," he said before leaving.

'_Trust me, I will,'_ she thought getting up. She turned the burner the kettle was on off with her powers as she left the room. _'Why would she do this?'_ she thought heading towards her daughter's room. _"Maybe there is more to what is going on than he knows,_" Knowledge said. _ "Yeah, she could be trying to get the two of you together,'_ Love interjected. _'I don't think so. We're already together,' _Raven thought.

She reached her destination and knocked. "Mickie, we need to talk," Raven said trying to stay calm. The door slowly opened as Mickie asked, "This is about me staying isn't?" "Actually yes," Raven said kneeling in front of her, "I think you hurt your dad saying that." "Not surprised," Mickie said looking at the floor, "For some odd reason I always seem to hurt the ones I love." Raven slowly pulled her daughter into a hug and sighed saying, "No offense, Mickie, but you are so me."

"Well yeah, I'm your kid," Mickie said a little puzzled. Raven looked her in the eyes and said, "I mean, you're afraid you're going to hurt the ones you love the most. So you try and isolate yourself so that doesn't happen. But it's starting to become harder to control your powers isn't it?" Mickie slowly nodded as tears filled her eyes. "H-how did you know?" she asked. "Because I tried once," Raven answered calmly.

"You did?" Mickie asked. Raven nodded then said, "Yeah I did, and that's when I found out that my friends are greatest source of my power. Granted they may drive me nuts sometimes, but it's the fear of losing them that makes me want to protect them all the more." Mickie blinked in surprise to the comment and quietly said, "I didn't know that." "In one way you could say that Raven is the momma bird of the team," Beast Boy said as he suddenly hugged Raven from behind then ran.

He barely made it halfway down the hall before a black aura encased his foot and dragged him back. "And this is the annoying little brother that keeps forgetting not to do that," Raven said. A white band appeared over Beast Boy's mouth preventing him from calling out for help as Mickie asked, "What you are going to do to him, mom?" "Make him regret doing that," Raven said grinning.

Chapter 30

Three Added…

It was later that night before Kris was able to return to the Tower. "I hate days like this," he muttered as he walked towards the common room. He turned a corner to find both Starfire and Bart sitting in the hall laughing. "What did Beast Boy do to piss Raven off now?" he asked sighing. "Don't know. Don't care," Bart said between laughs. "Mickie was in on it, wasn't she?" Kris asked.

Star nodded in agreement before dissolving into a fit of giggles. _'Ah crap,' _he thought before continuing on. He entered the common room a few minutes later and sighed. The other Titans were trying not to laugh as Beast Boy walked around the room wearing a maid's outfit cleaning. "Do I want to know?" he asked looking at Robin. Robin slowly shook his head saying, "I don't even know what caused this."

"Beast Boy snuck behind Raven and hugged her," Artemis said looking at the floor, "And in case you're wondering, she's tucking Mickie in right now." Kris nodded before leaving the room. _'I guess I'm not really needed here,'_ he thought walking to his room. He stopped outside Mickie room and stared at the door. "I'm sorry, Mickie," he whispered leaning against the wall. He slowly slid to the floor as he heard the door open. "What is with you and floors?" Raven asked closing the door behind her.

"Old habits," he replied with a shrug, "I used to sit like this whenever Mickie got sick when she was younger." "And now?" she asked sitting next to him. "Just feeling a little nostalgic," he said sighing. "Well if it makes you feel any better, I talked to Mickie," Raven said taking his hand in hers. "Oh yeah, did she say why she wants to stay?" he asked.

"She said she doesn't want to hurt you or anyone she loves," she said. He slowly nodded as a tear slid down his check before saying, "I guess it's a good thing she's staying with you then." Raven reached up and wiped his tear away saying, "Actually, she'll be going with you to Steele City." He looked at her in surprise then said, "But she needs her mom." "Which is why I'm going with you," she said placing a finger on his lips silencing him, "Not just because you and Mickie asked, but because I love the both of you."

He smiled after a few seconds once what she said registered and asked, "You're serious?" "Yeah, I am," she said. He let out a slow sigh and gently pulled her close. "Thank you," he said in a whispered tone. "So, Raven's in huh?" a voice asked from nearby.

The two turned to see Kara standing a few feet away. "Sorry, didn't mean to eavesdrop," Kara said holding her hands up, "I just came to let you know that I'm in for Steele City." "Ok, and Artemis?" Raven asked. "She actually likes it here. So she's going to fill in for Raven," Kara said as Mickie's door opened. "Is dad back yet?" the young girl asked rubbing her eyes.

"A little tired but yeah," Kris said yawning. Mickie walked over and buried her face into his shoulder as she gave him a hug. "I'm sorry, dad," she whispered as she started to cry. He returned the hug and said, "Its ok, Mickie. It's ok." "Um, hate to break this up, but we do need a fifth member according to Robin," Kara asked after a few seconds. "Got it covered," Kris whispered as he slowly got to his feet, "And if you wake my daughter, I'll force feed you kryptonite laced tofu."

He carried Mickie back into her room as Kara looked at Raven and quietly asked, "Is he joking?" "Not when it comes to our daughter," Raven replied monotone. He walked back out after a few minutes and carefully closed the door. "So, who's the final member?" Raven asked quietly.

Chapter 31

Unexpected Visitors…

'_I really hate that chick,'_ Kris thought as he entered the common room the next morning. "Rough night?" he heard someone ask. He looked up and saw Robin sitting at the kitchen table. "Nothing a month off won't fix," he said slowly sitting in a chair, "Where is everyone?" Robin leaned back in his chair and said, "Cyborg went with Raven to drop Mickie off at school, Beast Boy's still asleep, Bart went for a run, and Star, Kara and Artemis went to the mall to do some shopping."

"And you probably want an update on the team," he said leaning back in his chair. Robin nodded saying, "If you don't mind." Kris was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "Raven, Bart, Kara, and Mickie are in. Artemis, on the other hand, is volunteering to fill in for Raven here." "I see," Robin said nodding, "So, you don't have a fifth?" "Actually, I do in a way," Kris replied.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked. "I took a look at the team dynamic that made up this team and tried to put one together that similar," Kris said calmly, "A powerhouse, a shifter, one man arsenal, an empath, and a martial artist." "Let me guess; Star is the powerhouse, Beast Boy is the shifter, Cyborg the one man arsenal, Raven the empath, and I'm the martial artist. But that's not the model I used to make the second team," Robin said.

"That's because you based that team on speed more than power," Kris said with a nod, "I tried to go for something a little different." "Alright, so who's who?" Robin asked. "Kara's the powerhouse, Bart brings the speed, Raven is empath and I'm the arsenal," Kris replied, "A friend of Black Canary's pointed me in the direction of a couple of people she thought would be a good addiction to both teams.

"The first being Artemis, she's kind of a hot head and needs experience taking orders. Granted, the other one apparently knows you and wants to castrate you with a chainsaw if you piss her off." Robin blinked a few times before asking, "And who would that be?" "If you mean Canary's friend, I think her name is Barbara," Kris said. All the color drained from Robin's face as he quietly said, "Babs?" "So you two do know each other," Kris said smiling, "Then I guess it's a good thing she said she'd meet us in Steele City tomorrow."

"Right," Robin said a little nervously. "Actually, I was supposed to be riding with you guys tomorrow," a female voice said from behind him. The Titan leader slowly turned around and froze. Standing a few feet away was a female dressed like the dark knight.

"Would you shut up already?" Raven growled as the two entered the common room. "Oh come on, Raven, lighten up," Cyborg said chuckling. "What are you two arguing about?" Kris asked from the couch. "Raven's just ticked off that she got caught singing in the car with Mickie," Cy replied. "I thought I told you to shut up," Raven said glaring at him. "Would have loved to have heard that," Kris muttered sitting up.

"Not happening," Raven said sitting on the couch. "At least not in front of the others," Cyborg said before the alarms starting going off. "I hate that noise," Kris said as Robin and the others ran into the room. "Cyborg, status report," Robin said over the alarm. Cyborg checked the main computer then said, "Looks like Control Freak has sunken to a new low. His attacking Jump City Elementary."

"Impulse, Mach one," Kris said before blasting a window out and flying off. "On it boss," Bart said before him, Raven and Batgirl disappeared from the room. "This is not going to be good," Beast Boy said.

Chapter 32

The Sixth Titan…

A strange nervousness filled the school as the students filled the gym. "Hurry up, you little brats. I haven't got all day," Control Freak said getting impatient. "Why are you doing this?" one of the teachers asked. Control Freak scoffed at her then said, "Like you would ever be able to understand." He shoved the teacher in with the other students and smiled. "Now, my trap is set. All there is to do now is to wait for those loser Titans," he said smiling.

'_This is not good,' _Mickie thought. She looked around the room and saw that all the exits out of the gym had some strange device on them. _'He puts some thought into this attempt,'_ she thought looking at him. "Hey mister, what are you doing?" she asked innocently. Control Freak looked at her saying, "Getting ready to defeat my archenemies, the Titans." She turned her communicator on and asked, "How do you plan on doing that?"

He smiled as pointed at the gym doors saying, "Oh that's simple. As soon as someone tries to open the doors, they will be transported to place where they will be frozen instantly." "But what if Raven teleports in?" she asked worried. He let out a loud laugh then said, "I would love to see her try for each of those devices acts like a power inhibitor. No one with powers can enter this room without getting a powerful electric shock strong enough to kill an elephant."

'_Oh god no,'_ she thought. "I think your plan is stupid," she said coldly. "Well no one is asking you," Control Freak said before walking off. Mickie walked over to her class and sat down. "Are you trying to get us killed, Mickie?" one of the boys said.

Mickie smiled as she pulled her communicator out and asked quietly, "Did you get all that, dad?" "Loud and clear, pup, thanks for the heads up," Kris replied before hanging up. She put her communicator away as the boy asked, "And how is your dad supposed to help?" "He'll think of something," she said watching Control Freak.

"Attention all you little twerps!" Control Freak exclaimed from the center of the room, "I, Control Freak, have created the perfect trap for the Titans. For you see, there is no way they can enter this room. Any of them try to enter and it will instantly be the end of them. No more Robin yelling 'Titan's Go,' No Cyborg with his sonic cannon-thingy, none of Beast Boy's green animals. Alas this will mean the end of the beautiful Starfire, but it means the end of that ugly witch, Raven, and that stupid phrase of hers. 'Ablators, Morons, Zebras.'"

He left out a maniacal laugh the devices on the doors turned on with a low hum. _'You're not hurting my mom,'_ Mickie thought angrily. Her eyes started to glow white as a white aura slowly encased the equipment door. "But seriously, does anyone know what those words are that that witch Raven says?" Control Freak asked wiping a tear from his eyes. "Azarath. Metrion. ZINTHOS!" Mickie yelled as a basketball shot threw the equipment room door and hit Control Freak in the head.

He staggered forward a few feet before a second basketball hit him in the back. "Who's throwing things?" he yelled as he turned. "Wouldn't you like to know," Mickie murmured before a hockey puck shot out of the room and smashed into the side of Control Freak's right knee. He howled in pain as he hit the floor hard, his right leg all but worthless. "This is impossible," he gasped, "How did they get in here?"

He rolled onto his back and watched as each of his weapons lifted out of his jacket and shatter. "You screwed up, that's how," Mickie said with a monotone in her voice. She snapped her fingers as the puck turned white and shot through each of the devices destroying them. Her eyes returned to their normal color as she got to her feet. _'Blubber butted jerk,'_ she thought as she walked over to the doors.

She shoved a door open as her teacher asked, "Mickie, what are you doing?" "Going to lunch," Mickie replied stepping into the hall. She was half way to the cafeteria when a red and white streak shot past her. "You're late, Impulse," she said leaning against a wall. Bart skidded to a stop next to her and asked," Mickie, are you ok?" "Headache and a little hungry," she said before blacking out.

"Mickie," he said catching her before she hit the floor. He quickly checked her pulse as he heard Kris's voice ask over a headset, "Titan's, are you in position?" "I don't think that's necessary, Wolf. I'm in the gym and it looks like someone already took Control Freak out," Barbara said as the sound of the students running out of the school echoed through the halls. "Oh no; guys we have to find Mickie now," Kris said sounding worried.

"I got her, boss, don't worry. I'm taking her to Raven," Bart said gently lifting her up in his arms.

Chapter 33

Girl Talk…

Mickie moaned as she started to wake up. "Where am I?" she asked. She slowly sat up and looked over as the door opened and saw Raven standing there. "Hi mom," she said. Raven sat on the bed and gently pulled her daughter into a hug asking, "Are you ok?" Mickie returned the hug and said, "My head hurts a little and I'm hungry. Is everyone ok?"

"Everyone's fine, Mickie, don't worry," Raven said. "Is dad upset?" Mickie asked after a few seconds. "He's more worried about you then upset," Raven said looking at her, "Do you know how dangerous it was for you to do that?" "It was that or let you and the others get hurt," Mickie said quietly, "That and he called you an ugly witch." "And I have been called worse," Raven said smiling gently, "Just promise me you will never do anything that dangerous again unless me or your dad is there, ok?"

"I promise, mom," Mickie said laying her head on her mom's shoulder, "So, who all's mad?" "You really want to know the answer to that question?" a voice asked from the doorway. They looked over to see Barbara standing there holding a couple of pizza boxes. "Mickie, this is Barbara Gordon. She's the final member of the team," Raven said. Mickie gave a slight wave and said, "I like you hair."

"Thanks," Barbara said as she entered the room. "So what's the fallout from yesterday?" Raven asked. Mickie looked at her mom in surprise and asked, "What do you mean yesterday?" "You've been out for almost twenty-four hours, Mickie," Raven replied. Mickie blinked a few times before saying, "No wonder I'm hungry." "Then it's a good thing I brought pizza," Barbara said smiling.

Raven pulled a chair and table over via her powers and said, "Please tell me it's not veggie style." Barbara placed the boxes on the table and opened them saying, "Kris ordered the pizza's and made sure to hand me a meat lovers and a stuffed crust just cheese." "Sweet," Mickie said grabbing a slice of cheese and started eating. Raven waited until Mickie finished her slice before asking, "Now, what's all happened?"

"Three things," Barbara said as her and Raven each grabbed a slice of pizza, "The first being; an emergency meeting of the League got called last night, and whether Control Freak likes it or not, he has been designated a Justice League Problem." "Sucks to be him," Mickie said grabbing another slice. "About as bad as not having something to drink," Raven said finishing her slice. "Um, dad replaced my nightstand with a mini-fridge and it has a twelve pack of root beer in there if you want some," Mickie said.

"Why do you have mini-fridge in your room?" Raven asked. "Because I'm not allowed to do homework in the common room unless dad or you are helping me," Mickie said as Barbara handed each of them a root beer. "Good point, anyway," Raven said opening her drink. "Anyway," Barbara said with a slight chuckle, "The second thing that happened was Control Freak apparently had an unexpected visitor while in the hospital."

"Do we want to know?" Raven asked. "Zatanna, Shayera, and Black Canary that I know of," Barbara said. "He's screwed if he pissed off Aunt's Zee, Shay, and Dinah," Mickie said before taking a drink. "Just how many aunts' do you have, Mickie?" Raven asked. "Those three, Wonder Woman, Jinx, Argent, Vixen, Fire, Ice, Huntress, Moonstone, Power Girl, and Star Girl," Kara said from the doorway, "And those are just honorary ones. Don't even ask about the uncles."

"Too many to name, huh?" Barbara asked. Kara nodded saying, "Oh yeah. You got room for one more?" "Only if you brought dessert," Raven said. Kara held up a grocery bag and asked, "Four cartons of Oreo ice cream straight from Metropolis count?" "Pull up a chair and grab a piece," Mickie said eyeing the bag.

Kara handed over the ice cream and pulled up a chair as Raven asked, "So, what's everyone else doing?" "At last check; Bart was pacing, Kris was in the training room, and the others are trying to convince Starfire not to go kill Control Freak," Kara replied snagging a piece of pizza. "Why is Bart pacing?" Mickie asked. "Artemis thinks he has a crush on you," Barbara said. Mickie looked at her mom and said, "I thought Artemis was smarter than Robin, not dumber than Beast Boy."

"Lapse in judgment maybe," Raven suggested trying not to laugh. "Speaking of crushes, what's going on with you and Kris?" Barbara asked looking at the Goth Titan. "Finish telling us about what's happened and I might answer that question," Raven said monotone. "Fine," Barbara said with a huff, "Batman made a comment during the meeting about maybe Mickie should study with Fate until she gets her powers under control."

"Over my dead body," Raven said taking her daughters hand in hers. "Oh it gets better," Kara said with a slight chuckle, "Green Arrow called as I was getting the ice cream and told me what happened. Batman had no more then said that when Flash suddenly started wailing on him. Granted Superman pulled him off two seconds later, but he got in close to fifty punches." "Only fifty?" Mickie asked.

"That's about all they have been able to count after slowing the security footage down," Barbara said finishing her pop, "It probably didn't help that Wonder Woman broke Batman's jaw after making sure he was still alive." "But I thought they were on the same side," Mickie said in disbelief. "Oh there on the same side," Barbara assured her, "The problem is, he keeps standing her up on dates." "So, she broke his jaw because of a few dates?" Raven asked. "That and for suggesting that Mickie be taken from here," Kara said.

Chapter 34

Spontaneous…

"I hope I never have to do that again,"Kris said as him and Raven left Mickie's school two days later. "I take it you've never had to do withdraw Mickie from a school before," she said as they went towards his car. "I've never had too," he said as they got in his car, "I've always homeschooled Mickie until we came here." "Are you going to enroll her in school when we get to Steele City?" she asked.

"More than likely," he replied starting the car, "She really enjoyed going." Raven simply nodded as he started driving them back to the Tower. The ride was quiet for a few minutes before he started to chuckle. "What?" Raven asked. "Just thinking about a bet Mickie made with Robin," he said pulling up to a stop light. _'Not again,'_ she thought as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Do I want to know?" she asked looking at him.

"Robin said you don't know how to be spontaneous. Mickie says you do and can be when you want to," he said waiting for the light to change. "Knowing Robin, he put terms and a time limit on this," Raven said shaking her head. The car started moving again once the light turned green as he said, "Mickie's bed time tonight is the deadline and you have to do something you've never done before. Loser has twenty-four hours to complete a task of the winner's choice."

"I may have to hurt him," she said looking out the passenger window. "Go ahead, I won't stop you," he said. _'Something I've never done before? He just had to make this hard,' _Raven thought. _"It's not really that hard if you think about it. In the past; you have suggested a movie, hugged both Robin and Beast Boy, started a game of Stank ball, given someone a wedgie and thrown them from the room, and gone shopping willingly at the mall with Starfire,"_ Knowledge said.

"_Oh! I know; challenge Beast Boy to a video game," _Happy suggested. _'I think not,'_ Raven thought calmly, _'He's already annoying enough as it is.' "I know something she could do that she's never done before, but she's too big of a chicken to do it," _Love chimed in. _'Do I want to know?' _Raven thought a little nervously. _"Find out what Mickie is going to make Robin do and I'll tell you," _Love replied sounding a little smug.

Raven frowned as she looked over and asked, "Do you know what Mickie has planned for Robin if she wins?" "She won't say," he replied with a shrug, "The only clue she's given is it's payback for something." Raven nodded was silent for the rest of the ride back. As he pulled the car into the garage, her mind continued to wonder what Mickie had planned. "You ok?" he asked putting the car into park. "Just wondering what she has planned," she replied.

He turned the engine off and leaned back in his seat saying, "The only thing I can think of is she still plans on getting even for her doll." "I don't think even Batman could save him from that wrath," Raven said as they left the garage. They made their way up to the common room to find the teams sitting there watching a TV. "What are you guys watching?" Kris asked sitting next to his daughter.

"No clue," Mickie said sighing, "We were going to watch a movie, but they can't agree on what one. How'd it go at my school?" "Other than the place being strangely quiet, you are now no longer enrolled there," Raven said sitting next to Kris, "Now what do you have planned for Robin if you when that bet and does Star know about it?" "Know about what, Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Seems Robin and Mickie have a bet going on whether or not I can be spontaneous," Raven said looking at her friend. Star leaned forward till she was looking at Mickie then asked, "What are the stakes?" "Loser has twenty four hours to complete a task picked be the winner," Mickie said smiling. "What are you going to have him do?" Bart asked suddenly appearing behind Mickie. "Mickie has to clean the fridge when she loses," Robin said standing in front of her. _"Even after Raven does something like this?"_ Love asked as Raven suddenly pulled Kris close and kissed him.

'_One; I need to do this more often. Two; if you were real person, Love, I would hurt you,'_ Raven thought. She slowly broke the kiss a few minutes later and smiled. "Uh, dudes, did I just see what I thought I saw?" Beast Boy asked shakily. "If you mean Raven kissing Kris, then that makes two of us," Cyborg said wide eyed. "You two really need to grow up," Kara said smiling, "And I think Mickie won the bet." Raven looked at the Titan leader and asked, "Is that spontaneous enough for you, Robin?"

"Y-y-yeah," Robin stuttered in shock. "Good," she said standing up, "Now if you will excuse me." She phased through the floor and walked to her room. _"Happy?"_ Love asked sounding smug. _'Warn me next time you plan on doing that,' _Raven thought. _"Why? You enjoyed it," _Love asked. _'That's beside the point,'_ she thought blushing.

"_Then what is the point?"_ Love asked. Raven turned a corner and sighed as she thought, _'You made me kiss him in front of my friends.' "It let Mickie win her bet with Robin,"_ Love countered. "Still! You do not take over my body to have a make out session with my boyfriend," Raven said aloud. "I wouldn't call that making out" a voice said behind her. She slowly turned around to see Kris walking up to her.

"Granted that kiss was incredible," he said slipping his arms around her waist. "Oh shut up," she said trying not to blush. He chuckled a little then said, "I thought you might want to know what Robin's task is according to Mickie." "Does it have anything to do with Starfire's cooking?" she asked. "Nope, try cleaning Beast Boy's room," he said smiling.

Raven looked at him in disbelief for a moment then said, "That is pure evil." "And that is why he's pleading with Mickie for a different task," he said before kissing her.

Chapter 35

Breakfast Surprise…

It was early the following morning when Kris walked into the common room. _'First one up, what else is new?' _he thought walking over to the kitchen area. He took a seat at the kitchen table and looked at the calendar on the fridge. "Of all the days," he muttered. He leaned back in his chair as he felt a sudden gust of wind. "Don't even think about saying it, Wally," he said closing his eyes.

"Didn't plan on it, Kris," Kid Flash said sitting in a chair, "Granted Jinx is probably ticked at me for taking off without her." Kris chuckled as he shook his head saying, "Sucks to be you, dude." "Doesn't always, just some days," Kid Flash said smiling, "But she's so hot when she's mad." "And you like making up with her when you do make her mad," Kris said. "Don't tell her that," Kid chuckled. _'Mickie already did,'_ Kris thought before getting up to getting a pop from the fridge.

"So, what do you got planned for today?" Kid Flash asked. "Hoping no one says those two words and I actually get the chance to spend the day with Mickie and Raven," Kris replied before taking a drink. "Two questions: have you told anyone, and you and Raven got together?" Kid asked after a few seconds. "The only two people that know what today is are Mickie and mom," Kris said sitting back down, "And to answer your second question, sense Mickie's birthday."

"No offense dude, but I didn't think she was into anyone," Kid said as they heard the doors open, "Let alone, why didn't you tell me sooner?" "You can't keep a secret to save your life," Kris said taking a drink. "I can to keep secret," Kid protested. "Please. You told Jinx what's the big deal about today the first time she asked," Kris said. "Do I want to know?" Raven asked as she put the teapot on the stove.

"No. Morning beautiful," Kris said. Raven smiled as she quietly said, "Morning." Kid Flash looked from one to the other before asking, "Uh, is it me or is Raven smiling?" "I think she looks cute when she smiles," Kris replied. Raven turned her back to the two and put her hood up trying to hide her blush. "Why are you even hear, Kid Flash?" Raven asked monotone.

"Besides coming to see when you guys are heading to Steele City, I thought I'd come spend the day with an old friend on his day off," Kid said. Raven nodded before saying, "And here I thought it was because it's Kris's birthday." "What are talking about, Raven? It's not his birthday," Kid said sounding a little nervous. "Mickie tell you?" Kris asked. She nodded then said, "Last night. She also asked me not to tell anyone else and why." Kris smiled as he said, "God love that girl."

"She's easy to love,' Raven said as the teapot started to whistle, "So what are you going to do today?" "I have no clue really," he said with a shrug, "Ever sense I got the ring, I've been called off planet to deal with a problem every time someone outside my family tells me happy birthday." "You're kidding?" Raven asked as she started fixing herself some tea. "He's not kidding, Raven," Kid said leaning back in his chair, "My Aunt Iris sees him and Mickie as family and tries to throw a birthday party for him every year. He no more than walks in the door and he has five people telling that.

"The instant they say it; his ring starts blinking and my aunt plays babysitter while he's off dealing with some problem in his sector. In the past six years; Kris has dealt with seven armadas, three planet destroying meteor showers, the Arkham riot two years ago(don't ask), and some douchebag yellow lantern last year that tried to go Highlander on him last year." "Needless to say, I hate my birthday," Kris said finishing his drink.

She sat down at the table with a cup of tea before saying, "You do realize Robin probably already knows what today is and is probably planning something." "Which is why I'm actually here," Kid said smiling, "Aunt Iris sent me here to bring Kris and Mickie to Star City for a small birthday party." "That may not be happening, Throttle," Kris said as his phone went off.

He checked the caller id and put it on speaker before answering, "Hey mom, why are you up so early?" "I'd thought lend a hand with the breakfast rush before leaving for Steele City later," Emily replied. "Morning Emily," Kid said. "Morning, Throttle," she said with a slight chuckle, "Have you caused any havoc yet?" "Switched all of Robins uniforms with ones that will give him a slight electrical shock whenever he says Titans," he said smiling.

"Congratulations, Kid Flash. You came up with a prank that Beast Boy has never thought of," Raven said sounding unimpressed. "Good morning, Raven. How are things at the tower?" Emily said. "Robin lost a bet to Mickie last night and has until a quarter after nine to finish cleaning Beast Boy's room," Raven replied with a slight smile. Emily laughed for a few seconds before saying, "Right there proves she's my granddaughter, because only I would come up with something that evil for him." "Anyway, what do you need mom?" Kris asked shaking his head.

"Well I thought I'd call to tell you something I haven't been able to for the past six years," she replied. "What's that?" he asked soundly a little puzzled. Emily took a deep breath before saying, "Happy birthday, Kris." He was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "Thanks mom." "You're welcome," she said sniffing a little, "So, what are your plans for the day?"

"Wally's Aunt Iris wants me and Mickie to come over for a small party," Kris said smiling. "No offense; but you two are not going because Wally has not told her you found me," she said. "And don't try and tell me you did," a different voice said. "Busted," Kris whispered as he tried not to laugh. "He-he, hey Aunt Iris," Kid said a little nervously.

"Don't Aunt Iris me, Wallace Rudolph West," Iris said sounding upset, "I do not appreciate getting a phone call from a pissed off Jinx telling me you went to Jump City without her. Nor do I appreciate being told by my husband almost a week after you found out that Kris found Emily." "I'm sorry Aunt Iris," Kid said apologetically, "That call kind of slipped my mind with having to fill in till a new Titans East team can be dispatched to Steele City."

"I know, Jinx told me that when she called. She also put me in touch with Emily, but that's not why I'm mad," Iris said. "It's not?" Kid asked. "No," Iris replied trying to stay calm, "What I'm upset about is that Barry had to leave while in the middle of helping me to give your fiancé, which you never bothered to inform us she said yes or that you even were going to ask her, a lift to where you are now." "Hi Jinx," Kris said a split second before the pink haired Titan appeared behind the speedster and Gibb slapped him hard.

"Ow!" Kid hollered in pain, "Sorry Jinx." "Idiot," Jinx said before sitting next to Raven, "Barry's on his way back, Iris." "Thank you Jinx," Iris said sounding a little happy, "And Kris, I will see you and Mickie this weekend, ok?" "You got it, Iris," Kris replied. "Well now that we've gotten that straightened out, I think I have an idea for something you can do today Kris," Emily said.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Kris asked. "Zeta your stuff to the East Tower then take Raven to see a movie," she replied before a loud crash was heard in the background, "And I better go survey the damage. I'll talk to you four later." They all said their goodbyes before the call ended. Kris smiled as he looked at his friend and said, "Throttle, grab Bart and take him with you to dad's old warehouse, 5918 is the access code. On row twelve is project Zeta. It's four boxes, each is the size of a tool box, and I want you to take two of the to the East tower while Bart brings the others here." "Got it, Hannibal," Kid said running from the room.

"What's project Zeta?" Raven asked a little confused. "It a set of two devices that create a doorway between two locations on the planet," Kris explained as Mickie walked in, "Dad used to use it to send packages from the main office to one of the plants he owned." "Whoopi," Mickie said before the microwave to exploded as she sneezed. Jinx jumped a little and looked at Raven saying, "I forgot that happens when she sneezes." "You ok, Mickie?" Kris asked.

The young girl shook her head before she puked. Kris got out of his seat saying, "Alright, that's it. Back to bed, little one." "Aw, dad, do I have to?" Mickie asked as he picked her up. "Yes, you do," he replied as he left the room. "But I was fine till I walked past Beast Boy's room," she said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

He stopped a few feet away from the common room as Bart and Wally appeared in front of him. "What died down there?" Bart asked as the two gasped for breath. "Something that's enough of a reason for you to take Mickie to the East tower now, Throttle," Kris said. "On it," Kid Flash said before him and Mickie disappeared. "Bart, where are the two boxes you were to bring here?" Kris asked looking at the young speedster.

"The common room, why?" Bart replied. "Because we're heading to Steele City, today," Kris said before heading back to the common room.

Chapter 36

Sick Pup…

Kid Flash gently placed Mickie on the couch in the East Tower as his communicator started beeping. He flipped it open and quietly said, "Kid Flash here." Raven's face appeared on the small screen looking up set as she asked, "Where's my daughter?" "Asleep on the couch at the Titans East tower," he replied walking over to the kitchen. "And WHY is she at the East Tower?" she asked as her eyes started to turn red.

"Blame Beast Boy, whatever is in his room made both me and Bart sick when going past it and we were moving subsonic," he said in a rush. Raven's eyes turned back to normal as she started to calm down and asked, "Is she ok?" "Like I said, she sleeping right now," Kid said leaning against the counter, "I was thinking about calling Aunt Iris and see if she could come and help watch Mickie." "Don't bother," he heard a voice say. Kid looked towards the living area to see Emily walking towards him.

"No offense Emily, but I thought you were still in Jump City," he said. "Kris called me and Barry after you left," she said getting a glass of water then heading back to the couch. "Thank you Uncle Barry," he said before turning his attention back to the com-device, "In case you didn't hear, Raven, Emily's here." "Let me talk to her," Raven said. Kid handed the com over and went to get the Zeta unit set up.

Like Kris had said, the Zeta units were the size of a standard toolbox. Both pieces were blue in color with one end on each black. He put the two devices five feet apart with the black ends facing each other. He took a few steps back as the top of each unit opened and an arch formed connecting the two. A green and white swirling mass appeared inside the arch for a few seconds before dissipating. _'I think I set it up right,'_ he thought.

He had no more than picked up a tennis ball to test it when the mass appeared again and Kris stepped out of it carrying a box. "Good job on the set up, Throttle. How's Mickie?" Kris asked. Kid Flash took the box and nodded towards the couch as he said, "Ask your mom. Where do you want this?" "Just put it on the table for now," Kris replied before walking over to the couch. He placed a hand on his moms shoulder and asked, "Hey mom, how's Mickie doing?"

Emily looked at him and said, "You've got one sick little girl here, buddy." He looked down at his daughter and sighed watching her sleep. "And I think I might know part of the reason she's sick. I'll be back," he said before walking back to the Zeta device. He walked through the arch and found the other Titans looking at him. "Uh, Kris, where's the box you had?" Beast Boy asked. "East tower," Kris replied walking over to Starfire. "Is something wrong?" she asked as he looked her in the eyes.

"You haven't dealt with morning sickness sense you woke up yet, have you?" he asked. "No. Why?" she replied after a few seconds. "Because I think Mickie's empathy is starting to kick in and it caused her to get sick in your place," he began, "That combined with her already being sick and that smell from Beast Boy's room, Mickie can't be here until she's better and that smells gone." "Oh. She's going to be ok, right?" Star asked as he eyes filled with tears.

"She will be with a few days' rest. Don't worry," he assured her, "Granted, I'd be more worried about Robin right now." He leaned down and whispered something in her ear before walking back towards the arch. "Are you serious?" Star asked standing up. "Go see for yourself," he replied. He heard the common room doors open before he stepped through the arch entering the East tower common room.

"I think the other team is starting to hate me," he said walking up to the couch. "Why's that, dad?" Mickie asked sounding horse. "Because I'm not telling them what to expect with Star's pregnancy," he replied quietly kneeling in front of her, "You ok, pup?" "My throat hurts and I need Vicks." "Wally just left to go get some two seconds before you got back," Emily said brushing Mickie's hair back, "What did you find out?"

"Whatever Robin found in Beast Boy's room plus Star's emotions via her second trimester added to the cold Mickie woke up with equals one sick little girl and two very worried parents," Kris said. "Don't forget the grandparents, aunts, and uncles," Kid Flash said appearing next to Emily. "What took you so long, Wally?" Emily asked. "Aunt Iris called while I was checking out and wanted me to swing by and pick up some chicken noodle soup she made for Mickie," he answered handing her a thing of Vicks, "I also grabbed a thing of orange juice, some Kleenex's, and child cold meds."

"Thanks, Wally," Mickie said quietly. "You can thank me by getting better or Aunt Iris will have my hide," Kid said. "Will do," she said before nodding off. "Kris, why don't you and Wally start moving things over here? I'll make sure she's ok," Emily said. Kris leaned over and kissed his daughters forehead before standing up saying, "We'll try not to take too long, mom." Emily smiled as she watched her granddaughter sleep and said, "Take you time. It's kind of nice to feel like a mom again."

He walked over to the Zeta arch as Kid asked, "So how are we doing this?" "I think we better start with Mickie's room first and go from there," Kris replied as the two stepped through the arch.

Chapter 37

After Dinner Talks…

It was six o'clock at night by the time Kid Flash and Kris finished moving the last of East team's belongings into the tower. As suggested; they started with Mickie's room before moving onto the others. One thing that no one had expected was that Emily had a home cooked meal waiting for them. They sat and told Emily stories about some of the craziness that went on at Titan's Tower.

Emily chuckled as she carried a stack of dirty plates over to the sink saying, "I'm kind of surprised that that you guys finished everything." "Between Wally and Bart, you never to worry about left overs," Barbara said putting the dishes in the dishwasher. "Very true," Emily said with a slight chuckle, "Speaking of which, where are those two?" "They're in the living area with the others playing a game," Kris said as he entered the kitchen carrying the last of the dishes, "Dinner was great, by the way mom."

"Thanks, Kris. You can put those in the sink," Emily said starting the dishwasher. "Kris is right about that, Emily, dinner was great," Barbara said leaning against a counter. "Well, I'm glad you all enjoyed it," Emily replied, "Now, how about we go see if anyone wants desert?" They went into the living room and was greeted be a very strange site.

Mickie, Kara, and Jinx were rolling on the floor laughing as the two speedsters sat there in shock. The controller was hanging loosely in Kid Flash's hands. "S-S-She beat me," he stuttered. "You knew better than to challenge Mickie," Emily said smiling. "I didn't beat him," Mickie said shaking her head, "Mom did." All eyes slowly looked at Raven as she said, "He asked for it." "That's my girl," Kris said as he sat next to Raven.

Raven leaned into him slightly after putting the controller down. "So, anyone up for desert?" Emily asked smiling. "Can I get it to go?" Kid asked patting his stomach, "I don't think I can eat anything else." "Holy crap. Someone alert the press. Wally's full," Jinx said before they busted out laughing. "Alright, alright. I asked for that," Kid said shaking his head.

"Well, at least he admitted it," Emily said wiping a tear from her eyes. "That he did, grandma. That he did," Mickie said as Emily sat next to her. "Are you feeling any better, Mickie?" Barbara asked. "A little bit, but I just wish I hadn't gotten sick on dad's birthday," Mickie replied. "Wait a minute," Barbara said looking at their leader, "Today's your birthday?"

"Yeah and every time someone wishes me happy birthday, I'm off trying to save the world and don't get to spend it with Mickie," Kris said with a sigh. "You're kidding?" Kara asked with slight disbelief. "He's not," Kid Flash said with a slight chuckle, "Those two words seem to be a curse when it comes to him." "Let's just hope no one says it," Emily quickly interjected. "I would say no one it that stupid, but the others have Beast boy," Raven said calmly.

"I wouldn't worry about Beast Boy too much," Kris said with a slight smile, "As it stands, him and the others are going to have their hands full with Star's pregnancy." "Robin's screwed, isn't he?" Jinx asked a little puzzled. Kris smiled as he nodded saying, "Oh yeah. Especially sense I don't think Star has fully told him what to expect." "Mind telling us what is going to happen?" Kara asked. Kris chuckled a little before saying, "About the same for a normal earth pregnancy, except that the mood swings will effect Star's powers."

"In other words, the boy wonder is screwed?" Barbara asked with a playful smile. Kris slowly nodded as he said, "The madder she gets, the stronger she will get. But that's not the funny part." "Oh do tell," Barbara said. "A Tamaranians eyes will change color three times," Kris started to explain, "The first change is to the color blue, to signify that she is pregnant. When the second trimester hits, one will go back to green while the other will turn either pink or stay blue. This indicates the baby's gender, except both Star's eyes have turned pink."

The room was silent for a few second before Mickie asked, "You mean Star is going to have twin girls?" "If that is true, then I'm glad I'm here," Raven said calmly. "I second that," Mickie said then sneezed.

Epilogue

Three years later…

Raven sighed as she watched the sunset over the water. It had been three years to the day sense she and the others had moved into the Titan's East tower. Granted getting used to Steele City had been challenging at first, but it didn't take long for them to get into a routine of sorts. Unfortunately, that was only the first of a series of changes. About a month later, Robin changed his name to Nightwing and left with Starfire to head a new team called the Outsiders at the request of Batman while Cyborg was called up by the Justice League.

Granted the team had gained new members like a new Robin, Miss Martian and Red Devil; Beast Boy and Artemis had stayed to help whip the new team into shape. Raven still kept in contact with the others and from what she had heard on the last call was that Star and Nightwing's girls, Mary and Arora, were giving new meaning to the terrible twos. The girls had started to show signs of having their mother's strength. But that wasn't the only changes to affect the teams. Emily had become an unofficial member of the team for their ended up being quite a few nights where one of the team was sent on a dinner run.

Yet, tonight was a little different than most. A welcome stillness fell over the city for the first time in almost four months. No alarms were going off, the police weren't chasing bad guys, and for what felt like the first time in ages; the team was able to relax for a change. As the sky outside darkened from the retreating sun; Raven started to think back. It didn't take long for her to realize there was something about that day. She looked over towards the main doors in time to see Kris and Mickie walk in.

"Hey. How'd it go?" Raven asked smiling. "It was kind of boring," Mickie said as she flew over and gave her mom a hug. Raven returned the hug as Kris walked over saying, "She's not joking Raven. These want to be bank robbers turned into a bunch of Control Freak level fan boys the instant we showed up." "Well at least no one got hurt," Raven said as she leaned back against the couch, "So, where are the others?" "Barbara's getting dinner while Bart and Kara went to see about picking up some movies," Kris said before giving Raven a kiss.

"So it's tai food and action movies then, huh?" Raven asked. "Hope not," Kris said as he sat down. He took Raven's left hand in his and smiled. "You think we should tell the others?" he asked with a slight smile. "Maybe. I just hope they didn't place beats on us," Raven said as she leaned against his shoulder. "Starfire and Argent started a pool and Artemis is the winner as of right now," Mickie said as she sat on the couch. "Why am I not surprised?" Raven asked as they heard the doors open.

They looked over the couch to see Barbara and Emily walk enter carrying grocery bags. "Uh, mom, what are you doing here?" Kris asked a little surprised. "Well, beside it being your birthday, I thought you guys might like a home cooked meal instead of takeout," Emily said as her and Barbara put the bags on the table. "Impulse stopped at the dinner on the way to the video story, didn't he?" Raven asked with a slight monotone.

"Actually, she ran into me as I was heading to get some pizzas," Barbara said a little sheepishly. "That's beside the point," Emily said as Kara and Bart walked in," What I want to know is when you two plan on telling the other Titan's you eloped last year." "Oh the three of us already new," Kara said. "It's this team own little secret," Bart added with a smile. "No. It's not," Raven said a little nervously.

All eyes looked at the gothic Titan as Kris asked, "What do you mean, Raven?" Raven took a depth breathe before saying, "I'm pregnant."

91


End file.
